Witches, Wizards and Riders, Oh My!
by Charmanth
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts when the Rider comes. Eragon is from a land called Alagaesia, in a separate world. Will Voldemort and Galbatorix join forces, or will the wars turn into freeforalls? Pre-DH, Pre-Brisingr
1. Where am I?

Saphira was flying as fast as possible. Thorn was only about a hundred yards behind her, and both Riders were holding onto their dragons for dear life. Neither dared open their minds even to speak to their dragons. It was going to be a nasty fight, just like before.

Eragon had been on his way back to Du Waldenvarden for more training. He needed to know how he can combat magic he had no idea how to reverse or even get around. Murtagh had been a very quick study under Galbatorix, apparently. Murtagh had found him, and was compelled to bring Eragon back to Galbatorix.

They were somewhere above the vast plains, when suddenly they were above a forest. It was a large forest, but small compared Du Waldenvarden. What struck all was that there had been no trees, then suddenly, trees. There had been turbulence just prior to the sudden change. It could have been magic, but both knew that no magic was strong enough to do _this_. 

Soon, in front of them, for they were still flying at a very fast pace, was a large castle. People bustled around it, and from the looks of it, most were teenagers and young adults. People a few years younger than Eragon to about Murtagh's age. Eragon looked back at Murtagh, and felt mixed emotions all over again. Anger, pain, fear, and hate washed over him, followed by pity and oddly, brotherly love. They were fast approaching the castle. Suddenly, Thorn put on a burst of speed that nobody thought possible. Saphira bellowed as her tail was bitten, more from rage than from pain.

People on the castle grounds looked up, and ran. Saphira decided now was not the time to run anymore, and turning on wingtip, flew right by the somewhat startled Thorn. She barrel rolled as she flew by, and Eragon tried to slash Thorn with the blade he had gotten from the Varden. Murtagh brandished Zar'roc. Saphira executed some loops, to confuse Thorn, but when she righted herself, Thorn was again behind her.

Only a handful of people were left standing on the grounds. Suddenly, bolts of light shot from the ground, hitting both Saphira and Thorn. Both dragons fell, stunned a little. They recovered just in time to slow their decent and land. They continued their fight on the ground; right after their Riders had dismounted and began clashing swords.

Eragon noticed the robed men, and noticed that each held something pointed at the dragons. A few words, and bolts of light raced from the things, and through the air. All the bolts hit Thorn, who fell over, stunned. Murtagh uttered a few words in the Ancient Language, and Saphira was frozen in place. Eragon rushed Murtagh, to break any concentration for magic. It was then that the robed men, one who was old by human standards, noticed the Riders.

Both Riders battled furiously, neither giving any ground. They noted the men, and a few women, remained wary of them, but mostly focused on each other. Neither one was going to let the other win.Dumbledore watched the fight of the two young men. One looked odd for a man, more graceful than any human could possibly be. His wand was held at ready. Both dragons seemed unable to move, though the spell had only hit one. What could possibly be holding the other? Suddenly, the sapphire dragon hissed, and lunged at the red. Whatever was holding it no longer was able to. 

The fight between the two men was intense. It would be folly to stop just one. But what of the dragons? They would have to be stunned, before they could think of getting the men to stop fighting.

"Stun the blue dragon, and then stun both men. We'll have no killing on Hogwarts today, if I can help it," he told the other professors.

The others complied. The dragon fell, and then both men did, as the spells hit them. Dumbledore sighed. This was rather an odd occurrence. Dragons were illegal as pets in England, and yet, these two had dragons. How else could they have appeared as suddenly as they did when the dragons landed? And their clothes spoke of a time long gone. Nobody wore armor anymore.

"Take those two men to separate rooms. Keep the dragons stunned. They'll be at each other's throats when the spell wears off. We cannot afford to have dragons fighting on school grounds," Dumbledore said. "I'll inform the ministry of this—incident. Tell the students that all is now under control, but that they're not to leave their dormitories yet."

As the professors complied, some grumbling about the orders, Dumbledore headed to his office. He would send an owl, for sure, but not with all the details. He wanted some answers first. He had a few questions that bothered him.Eragon woke, on a nice, comfortable bed, nothing at all like the beds he was used to. In fact, not even like a bed a king would use. It was springy, and it creaked when he moved. He was sore all over, from the rough ride and the fight. The fight! What had happened?

"You're up, I see. Good. Now Dumbledore can ask his questions," A woman's voice said. Eragon, who had had his eyes closed, opened them. And there was a woman, stern looking, and looking about as ready to pounce as a cat. She held a black stick in her hand, and had it pointed at him. Eragon opened his mind, and realized that he was not in Alagaesia. He wondered if Murtagh was awake.

"Where am I? Where's my dragon, Saphira?" Eragon asked.

"You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your dragon is stunned, on school grounds near the Forbidden Forest. Ah, here is Dumbledore now. Professor Dumbledore, he's awake," the woman said. An old, wizened man walked in. Eragon caught the fact that the man was aware of mental intrusion. But the odd fact was that the old man did not recoil.

"So, young man, I've reported you to the ministry for owning a dragon, though why you and the other young man were fighting is beyond me. Would you care to explain?" the old man asked.

"I want to see Saphira," Eragon said. "And what do you mean, reported me for owning a dragon? I don't _own_ Saphira. I'm her Rider, but I don't own her," Eragon tried to explain. He sighed. "It's a very long story, made all the more confusing because I'm not from around here. I'm from a place called Alagaesia. To be more specific, I'm from Carvahall, in Palancar Valley." Then Eragon spent the next hour or so describing his adventures. "I was on my way for more training when Murtagh, the Rider of the red dragon, Thorn, spotted me, and chased me. One second we were over plains, the next, forest."

"Interesting indeed. Here, drink this," the old man, Dumbledore, said, pulling out a flask. Eragon eyed it suspiciously. "It's just some pumpkin juice. Drink it, I know you must be thirsty."

Eragon drank, never really having drunk pumpkin juice before. He noticed two flavors, though. "It's not just juice," Eragon said, and then the Veritaserum took effect.

"State your name," Dumbledore said.

"Eragon," Eragon replied.

"Is the story you related to me earlier true?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Do you own a dragon?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't really _own_ Saphira, my dragon. I'm as much hers as she is mine. I am her Rider, and she is my dragon," Eragon said.

"Hmmm. Is Galbatorix as evil as you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he is. He allows slavery, he tortures and kills, and he rules with an iron fist. His bond with his second dragon is an abomination, for the dragon did not choose him. He forced the bond between them using black magic. He destroyed his own order, and pushed the dragons to the brink of extinction. He'll be responsible not only for the extinction of one intelligent race, but two others as well!" Eragon said.

"Is the other young man, Murtagh, is he really under Galbatorix's control?" Dumbledore asked.

"Murtagh swore an unbreakable oath in the Ancient Language of loyalty and to serve Galbatorix. That alone puts him under Galbatorix's control," Eragon said.

Dumbledore then administered the antidote to the Veritaserum. Eragon shook his head.

"You put something in there, didn't you? To make me tell the truth…" Eragon asked, accusingly.

"We are, in effect, in a state of war. Though the Muggles don't know it. Nor do we want them to. I had to make sure that you told the truth, so that the enemy doesn't strike here, at the students," Dumbledore said.

"I understand. I probably would have done the same, if I were in your position. You said you reported me for owning a dragon? What happens to those who own a dragon?" Eragon asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"The dragon is usually taken away, and there is rather a large fine. Muggles are not to know about the existence of magic, not in our world," Dumbledore said.

"Muggles?" Eragon asked.

"Non-wizarding folk. You can use magic? Show me," Dumbledore said.

Looking around, Eragon decided that he would light the candles in the room. Muttering brisingr, he lit every candle in the room. Then, he extinguished them with a separate spell.

"I can do more than that. I can heal and fight with magic," Eragon said. "For my magic, the magic of Alagaesia, it takes the same amount of energy to do a task magically as physically. So lighting all the candles in this room is no problem. Magicians die from overextending their strength. And some die from trying to do the impossible."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"Please, sir, if I could go see Saphira? My dragon?" Eragon asked.

"We simply cannot allow her to wake. Not with the other dragon there, and its Rider. I do not want to be responsible for any deaths right now. If what you said is true, and it has to be, because I used the strongest truth potion there is, then we may be in greater danger than we had thought. If our separate worlds were to combine, do you know what could happen?" Dumbledore asked.

"Worst case scenario, Galbatorix recruits more powerful allies, finds a Rider for the last egg, and we're all doomed to die under a tyrant's hand," Eragon said bitterly.

"How old is Galbatorix?" Dumbledore asked.

"Over a century. Riders have long lives due to their bond with the long lived dragons," Eragon said, aware that Dumbledore was not a man to lie to.

"So, he could live till for a few more centuries? That's a long time for a land to be under a single ruler," Dumbledore said.

"It is," Eragon said. "What are you going to do with Murtagh and Thorn, now that you know that they work for an evil madman?"

"I'm not sure. They'll have to be closely watched, at the very least," Dumbledore said. "I'll send another owl to the ministry with full details. We'll decide what to do then."

Eragon decided that the wisest course would be to accept what was said, and to accept what will happen. He hoped for the sake of this world that the two worlds _wouldn't_ combine. He also hoped that Saphira would be okay.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice but to trust your judgment," Eragon said.

"I'll go send that owl. For your safety, and for those of the kids, you may not leave this room as of yet. I want no fights, for these are hard times," Dumbledore said.

Eragon said nothing. He'd been trying to ignore the surface thoughts of the old wizard, but it seemed that he _wanted_ Eragon to read his mind, on one particular matter. From what Eragon inadvertently gathered, an evil wizard named Voldemort had once reigned terror on the wizarding community. Then, he just disappeared, and now he's come back again.

Eragon groaned when he was left alone. He did _not_ need another powerful enemy. Who was Harry Potter, though? Eragon felt that the boy would be key to the future, in this world and perhaps, if the worlds combine, both. Eragon swore under his breath, cursing his real brother. He hoped that they could contain Murtagh, because once Murtagh got free, he'd be after Eragon.

_Oh, Saphira! Can you hear me?_ Eragon called out, to nothing. Eragon could only feel that she was living and breathing, and that was it.

Dumbledore told professor McGonagall the gist of everything, as she had left the room as soon as he had walked in. Eragon had been put in an empty classroom, as far from the main stream of students as possible. That man had been strange for a man, his features slightly angled. And he could read minds without any effort. Dumbledore had tried to push the information about Voldemort onto the newcomer, so that if the time came, he could prepare himself. Dumbledore was a very good judge of character, and he felt that Eragon was trustworthy. He even told the truth, when he could have easily lied!

Dumbledore hoped that the Ministry of Magic would listen to him. Sometimes it took hard proof for such a group to listen. Dumbledore had no hard proof, except the dragons were not of any breed one knew, and that the two men dressed like Muggles from the Middle Ages. It would do no good to soften the story. If the worlds mixed, he would be liable to tell the whole truth. Dumbledore fervently hoped that the worlds wouldn't mix.

Dumbledore went straight to his office. He wanted to send the owl right away. Time was a wasting, and if Eragon was to keep his dragon, he'd better hurry. He'd have to tell the students that the rooms that the two men were kept in were off limits. Not that it'd stop all of them, but at least he could say that he did what he could to ensure the safety of the students.

Eragon sat in the empty room. It was rather a large room to be a bedroom. What was it used for, originally? Eragon shook his head. Not a good time for such idle thoughts. But what was he to do? He smiled. They'd have put every kind of spell on the door so he couldn't get out. No matter. He'd just wait. He'd learned patience long before Saphira had come along.

Eragon waited, for a few hours. He was hungry, and in a somewhat sour mood, due to his inability to contact Saphira, especially when she was within range of mental communication. He wanted some advice from his best friend. He looked out the window, to the grounds and the forest beyond. Saphira and Thorn had been moved to into the forest.

"Saphira, we'll get out of this. Oh, how did we get here? Why? There are so many questions unanswered. Hopefully, Galbatorix will not find a Rider for that last egg. Hopefully we can rescue it!" Eragon said, unaware that some people had come into his room.

"Who's Saphira?" One man, to the right of Dumbledore asked.

Eragon turned in surprise. Unconsciously, he'd put up barriers around his mind. Not exactly the best thing to do in a land where enemies can be anywhere. "Saphira is my dragon," he replied.

"Scrimgeour, this is the man I was telling you about. He came from a different world," Dumbledore said.

"Dragon? Aren't they illegal as pets?" a woman asked.

"Saphira is not a pet," Eragon growled. "She's a part of me, and I'm a part of her."

"Surely this is not a time to discuss the issue of having a dragon," Dumbledore said. "We are here to see if it is in any way possible to send Eragon and his, ah, adversary back to where they came from."

Eragon hid his frustration at not being able to speak to Saphira. He'd have to deal with it. "Back to Alagaesia. It's only one land on an entire world. The only known land known to any civilization we know," Eragon said. "If the worlds combine, it may be the entire world, or just Alagaesia. We don't know."

"Either way could be disastrous. Galbatorix could join forces with Voldemort—" Dumbledore started. Scrimgeour and the others shuddered in fear, and most protested when he said it. "Though, from what you said, that doesn't seem likely. The other way around isn't likely either, not unless He-who-must-not-be-named is tricked. And Volde—"

"Dumbledore!" Scrimgeour said urgently.

"It's just a name. You don't see Eragon shuddering in fear at the mention of the most vile and evil person of his world, do you? Anyway, he's not likely to be tricked," Dumbledore said.

"So I need to go home. But I don't even know how we got here! One minute over plains, next, forest!" Eragon exclaimed. "Can't do something if you don't know how."

"Unfortunately, that is only too true," Dumbledore said. "Then we may not have any other choice. We'll have to wait for the worlds to finish combining."


	2. First Meals at Hogwarts

"But Dumbledore!" Scrimgeour started to yell.

"I'm afraid that we cannot reverse what is happening. Apparently the balance that kept our worlds apart is threatened. It may be that we can fix the problem; it may be that it's already too late. We don't know, do we? And there's no point in wasting energy in an endeavor that we have no clue about. Now, the problem of the war we're in, that is what we need to concentrate on," Dumbledore said. He turned to Eragon. "We have a problem. Until our worlds mix, there's the problem of you and Saphira. Murtagh and Thorn as well. The biggest reason I decided to keep the two dragons unconscious is that I don't want the fight to threaten anyone else. And if they wake up, given what you've told me, they will invariably fight. But I see that it has put a great deal of stress on you. So, we'll have to move Thorn and Murtagh somewhere else. After that, you'll be free to move about the castle and the grounds, and visit your dragon. I cannot in conscience keep an innocent man locked up for no reason, and I'm sure you can use your best judgment. Just keep in mind, though, that you will be watched, and you mustn't get into a fight."

"I completely understand," Eragon said. "I'm afraid that magic will be known to the Muggles if our worlds combine."

Scrimgeour and the others blanched and protested. Eragon shrugged. "Well, for one thing, every human in the Empire and Surda knows that the 'gracious King Galbatorix' is a magician. Magic is only used by a few, but even still, everyone on Alagaesia knows of magic's existence."

"So, your magic will become known to the Muggles," Dumbledore said. "And so would the existence of your dragons, and any other races that live in the land."

"Yes. How can you hide the knowledge when so many people, thousands, know about it? The knowledge will spread. At first, it may be discounted as rumors and ramblings of madmen. But, sooner or later, when the war continues, it will be seen," Eragon said.

"There are thousands of wizards," Scrimgeour started.

"I'm talking about ordinary people who couldn't use magic even if they wanted to," Eragon cut him off with an apologetic shrug.

"So, what exactly will happen then?" Scrimgeour asked.

"How should I know? Fate is strange, and more often than not, there's more than one path," Eragon said. "I promised, in the Ancient Language, that I would go back to the elves for more training. I'll wait until our worlds combine, then leave to do just that."

"Ancient Language?" a witch asked.

"The language of the elves, and the words help direct magic. You cannot lie in the Ancient Language. So any promise you make in it, you must keep," Eragon explained.

"So that's why Murtagh's oaths of loyalty are unbreakable?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Eragon said. He was itching to get out of the room now.

"Sounds much more effective than an Unbreakable Oath of our world," Scrimgeour said. "With that oath, it's either do or die."

"Enough talk. My guest hasn't eaten in hours, and I'm sure we're all in agreement that we can do nothing to him? Whereas we need to find a place for the other young man, and his dragon," Dumbledore said. There was something in his voice that made the others agree.

"So, Eragon, I want you to stay in this room until I have made arrangements," Dumbledore said to Eragon. Eragon nodded.

Rumors flew about the castle all day long. No two were exactly the same, and some got so distorted, they didn't make any sense even to the whisperers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all who've seen the two dragons, disregarded most of the rumors. It was right before dinner, and everyone was either seated or getting seated. Harry counted an extra seat at the Head Table, where all the professors eat.

Dumbledore seated himself in his customary place, but he seated to his left someone new. Everyone in the hall began whispering. Including Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Who do you suppose that is? Some guest, for there aren't any teachers missing," Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione said. She felt at a loss for not knowing. "Hush, Dumbledore's going to speak for sure."

Hermione was right. Right after she said that, Dumbledore stood up again. The hall grew silent. Everyone waited.

"We have guests at our school. Eragon Shadeslayer, is from a land called Alagaesia," Dumbledore said. "Alagaesia is, apparently, not part of our world." This was met by some laughter from the Slytherin table. "He is a Dragon Rider, and his dragon is the last female of her breed. Saphira is the dragon's name, and both will be staying with us for a while." This was met by astonished gasps. "To separate the dragon from her Rider could cause harm, and no good. The other dragon and his Rider have been moved, for they are agents of a madman who controls much of Alegaesia. Eragon will be leaving us as soon as he is able. Unfortunately, that may only be when our worlds meld together." The last was met with protests of impossibilities from the students.

Hermione watched as Eragon simply smiled and shook his handsome head. His features were smoother than anyone's she ever saw. Almost like a feline. Then Eragon stood, and whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, and sat down, while Eragon remained standing. He looked around, and with a deep breath, started to speak.

"I'm Eragon. I'm also called Shadeslayer, or Eragon Shadeslayer, for I have slain a Shade. I have fought in two battles, and trained with the elves. I am a Rider, a Shur'tugal. I'm no good at speeches, but I want you to know, that I'm no older than most of you. In my world, I am a man, but in your world, I am what you call a teen," Eragon said. "I have met with the elf queen, Islanzadi, and the dwarf king Hrothgar, before he died valiantly in battle. I have sworn fealty to Nasuada, leader of the Varden, rebels against Galbatorix's Empire. I have done many things, but still have many more to do. I wanted you to know, that if our worlds mix, it will be utter chaos. There's no telling of where in the world exactly Alagaesia will appear. Or how the land will be distorted. But topography may be the least of our problems. If there is any slight possibility that our enemies join forces, we are in danger. I just wanted to say these things, because they needed to be said."

"Elves?" Harry asked. "He couldn't mean house elves."

"No, he couldn't," Ron replied, a little absently. He was already digging into his food.

"If he came from a different world, then the races there must be different," Hermione said. "You know, this is the first I've heard of this kind of thing happening."

"Everything has a first time," Ron said.

"Well, I hope it _doesn't_ happen again. At least, not in my life time. Who knows how other worlds have evolved? How different they can be?" Hermione said.

"You know, Hermione is right. In fact, in a way, we have two separate worlds in our world. Think how different someone is from a different country, let alone a Muggle from a wizard," Harry pointed out to Ron. "Anything could happen. Anything can happen now, too. That guy, Eragon, didn't tell us what exactly his world was like."

For once, Ron didn't argue. He continued to dig into his food. Harry started to do likewise. Hermione watched the strange, handsome young man.

Then, the food cleared, and everyone was dismissed to bed. Hermione wondered where the young man would be placed during his stay.

Eragon was introduced to all of the professors at Hogwarts. The only unreadable one was Snape, the one who used to be Potions teacher until finally getting the job he wanted. Slughorn was readable, but barely. He had a secret, but as Eragon had no reason to pry, he didn't. McGonagall, the one who he first met when he woke up, was one tough teacher. Understanding, but rule abiding just the same. Hagrid was obviously fond of a boy named Harry Potter, and his two friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Hagrid kept thinking about how to tell those three that the castle's guest was going to sleep in the cabin with him. Eragon wasn't exactly sure if he _wanted_ to stay in the small cabin with this big man. The others were teachers who taught the students magic. Eragon was glad for the food, and glad for the release. He didn't like being cooped up, not after having the freedom of the skies.

After the meal, Eragon was escorted by the enthusiastic Hagrid to the small cabin. _how can a big man live in a house that small? It's smaller than the farm house I grew up in!_ Eragon thought to himself.

_Eragon?! What happened?_ Saphira's voice was groggy, and full worry.

_Well, we're in another world, and any time now the two worlds could mix. Murtagh and Thorn have been moved to an undisclosed location. Hopefully, the witches and wizards here can contain him. Anyway, there's also a war in the magical community,_ Eragon told her all he had learned.

_I'm coming to see you. I don't care if they like it or not,_ Saphira said in reply.

"Hagrid, I'm going to wait out here a moment for Saphira. We like to keep each other company," Eragon told Hagrid.

"Saphira is your dragon, right?" Hagrid asked, not quite masking his excitement.

"Yes, she is. She's not the biggest, but then, she's actually very young. But that doesn't stop her from being one of the wisest beings I know," Eragon said. "We speak to each other using our minds. She can be quite gentle, or quite fierce. It depends on her mood, and of course, whether she needs to fight or not."

Eragon looked up at the sky at the sound of Saphira's wings. A shadow covered the stars, and Saphira landed neatly in front of the cabin. Eragon ran to Saphira, and Saphira stretched her neck to accept caresses as soon as possible.

"Saphira, this is Hagrid. I'll be staying in his cabin with him, until we can move on to Du Waldenvarden," Eragon said.

_How can he live in a hut that small, let alone have guests?_ Saphira asked.

_Don't know. Maybe the inside is bigger than it looks. Some buildings are bigger inside than what they look like on the outside,_ Eragon replied privately.

"We'll, I'm pleased to meet you, Saphira. If you need anything at all, let me know, and I'll try and get it for you," Hagrid said.

_Tell Hagrid that I am grateful for his offer,_ Saphira said.

"She says thanks. She won't speak to very many humans besides me," Eragon said.

"Oh. Alright, then," Hagrid said. He always wanted a dragon, and he was a little jealous of Eragon. He left the Rider and Dragon, but watched them through the window.

Eragon checked Saphira over, despite her reassurances that she was fine. Saphira then returned the favor. Eragon then caressed her head and neck, feeling the smooth, gem-like scales beneath his fingers. The scales were warm. Satisfied that Saphira didn't need to hunt quite yet, he went inside to sleep.

Eragon woke at dawn. Hagrid was still asleep. Not wishing to wake his host, and wishing for more private time with Saphira, he quickly got dressed, used magic to shave his encroaching beard, and quietly exited. Saphira greeted him silently. She also respected the sleeping host.

The saddle had been taken from Saphira when she had been moved to the forest. Eragon wondered where it was. He'd need it, if he was to leave as soon as the worlds mixed. Eragon stood by Saphira, wishing that the moment could last all day. Eragon had a feeling that he wouldn't get the quiet peace with Saphira he wanted. He noticed that Saphira's scales needed polishing.

Eragon turned back to the hut. Hagrid was just coming out, and was pleased that Saphira had managed the night. Eragon had heard of Hagrid's love of "dangerous" creatures, and a large soft spot for dragons especially. It was going to be an interesting time here for Eragon.

"Saphira hasn't eaten yet," Eragon said when pleasantry was exchanged. "She'll either need quite a bit of food, or to hunt."

"We'll see if there's anything we can give her first. How much does she eat?" Hagrid asked.

"Depends on how hungry she is. Hunting, she'll have a deer or two," Eragon replied.

"We'll have to speak to Dumbledore before letting her hunt in the forest. The forest is dangerous, and there are creatures that shouldn't be hunted. I wouldn't want Saphira to get cursed by eating the wrong thing. Or attacked by others of the same kind," Hagrid said.

"Saphira says she can take care of herself," Eragon said, with a laugh. "But you're right, it wouldn't be good if she was cursed or attacked. I hope the castle has enough food for a hungry dragon as well as all of the people here."

"I'm sure there's enough food. The problem is, how to get her inside?"

"Saphira is capable of eating outside. And so am I," Eragon said. "It's a fine morning."

"We'll still have to get your food, as well as Saphira's. What will she eat?" Hagrid asked.

"She prefers meat, but she'll eat anything," Eragon said, as they headed towards the castle. It was still early, and no one was around the grounds except them. Everyone was either asleep or getting an early breakfast.

As they walked into the Great Hall, everyone fell silent, and all heads turned towards Eragon. Eragon, used to the attention that being a Rider attracted, just followed Hagrid up to the head table. On the tables, food had been set out. Bacon, eggs, sausages, some fruits, toast and cereal were set out. Eragon picked the choicest fruits, and ate some dry toast. He didn't touch any meat, a fact that was noted by the professors. Eragon ignored the pointed stares at his ears, and slightly angled features. It was just as well he was used to that, too. He refused to hide his features. Who cared if he looked like a rugged elf?

Eragon ate in relative silence, only talking when spoken to. He was courteous, and always answered the questions as an equal. No matter what this world's standards were, Eragon was a man. Not a confused teenage boy. He had the guidance of a being at least ten times wiser than himself, and logical reasoning to fall back on. Eragon knew that offense given here could mean disaster. So, he didn't get close to anyone, except maybe Hagrid. Hagrid was at least honest at all times, and though he wasn't the brightest, he certainly wasn't dumb. He also seemed very interested in Saphira, where all the others were afraid of her.

After eating, Eragon asked, "Where can I get some food for Saphira? She's hungry, and I don't know what lives in that forest. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Dumbledore arrived just then, and with a nod to everyone, seated himself next to Eragon in his accustomed spot. He then turned to Eragon, and said, "I will have some food brought to Saphira. There are creatures in the forest that would even attack a dragon, especially if it is hunting one of them. I give permission for her to hunt, but she must promise not to go after any magical creature."

Eragon relayed the message to Saphira. Saphira agreed. She didn't mind not hunting. It was easier to just be fed. Eragon relayed the agreement to Dumbledore.

"Mental communication has its perks, I see. Very well, tell her food is on the way," Dumbledore said. Turning to the students, he called out, in a voice that commanded attention, "I need some volunteers to bring food out to the poor blue dragon who is residing with us."

No one volunteered, not immediately. Then, only three students volunteered. They reported to Dumbledore, and he introduced them to Eragon as Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Eragon merely smiled, and said what a pleasure it was to meet them. Eragon told them what Saphira wanted. Ron's eyes boggled at the amount of food, but Hermione only nodded. Food had appeared for the dragon, and the three students plus Eragon and Hagrid, carried it out to Saphira.

Once they saw Saphira, the three students almost dropped the food. They hadn't expected to see a dragon quite so beautiful. The sapphire scales were somewhat dull from travel and dust, but a good dip in the lake and maybe some polishing would bring out the shine again. Saphira, who didn't care what others thought of her, ate her meal as quickly as possible. Then she turned her head, and scrutinized the three students who had brought her food. Then she snorted, and turned towards the lake.

"Saphira says she's going to go swim. Is there anything in there that's dangerous?" Eragon asked.

"Just a giant squid," Hermione replied.

"And some Merfolk," Harry said. "But they live very deep down."

"Giant squid?" Eragon asked. He knew what a squid was, from his studies with the elves, but he never heard of giant squid.

"A really big squid," Hermione said.

_Giant squid or not, I'm going to swim_, Saphira told Eragon. She took off into the air, only to dive deep into the lake.

Eragon smiled, wishing that he was on her back for the swim as well. He wanted to fly with her, as well. Then he smiled. He'd have plenty of time for that later. He'd better learn as much as he could about this world. He had a feeling that the knowledge will help later on.


	3. Waiting for a Change

"Wait!" Eragon called as the three students were on their way back to the school. "Do you have time before you must go?"

"Well, I'd like to finish breakfast," Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"We have some time, Eragon," Hermione said.

"Good. I'd like to learn more about this world. If, in your spare time, you could teach me, or even write about your world, I'd be very grateful," Eragon replied. "I'm afraid Dumbledore didn't explain everything to me, nor do I think he has the time."

"We'd be happy to help you!" Hermione said.

"We are?" Ron asked Harry in a low voice. Harry shrugged.

"In return, I can teach about Alagaesia," Eragon said.

"We'd have to learn about Alagaesia, if it is to combine with our own world," Hermione agreed.

"Like we don't have enough to study as it is," Ron said in aside to Harry.

Saphira came back then, dripping wet, and satisfied. IThe water is deep, cool, and clear. A great place for a bath,/I she told him. IYou must join me sometime./I Eragon smiled at that, remembering his flying dive on Saphira's back into Leona Lake.

Harry and Ron eyed Saphira warily, while Hermione tried not to eye the Rider. Eragon pretended not to notice either. Instead, he asked when they could start.

"Oh, we have to go to class soon, and then we have homework. Then there's curfew," Ron said, trying to weasel his way out of doing anything.

"We could do it during breakfast and dinner," Hermione said. "Besides, since when have you two done homework? As I recall, I do it for you."

"She's got us there, Ron," Harry said. Ron glared at him.

"We also have some free time. We usually visit Hagrid, but we could also use that time to teach you about our world. Well, our world has like two different worlds."

"Yes, Dumbledore did say something to that effect," Eragon said. "There's going to be a lot of shock when it happens."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Cause, magic, though not used everyday or by everyone, is well known," Eragon said. "And there is no way you can contact all of the magicians, be they witches, wizards, sorceresses or sorcerers, and tell them, or make them for that matter, do their magic in utter secrecy. For one thing, most do so anyway, but for another, it's well known that magic is used in battle, too."

"There are witches and wizards in your world too?" Ron asked.

"Aye, there are. Witches of our world tend to rely on herbs and plants for their magic. Sorcerers and sorceresses rely on spirits. Unfortunately, sometimes they summon a spirit too powerful for them to control, and a Shade is born. I'm only one of three who slew a Shade and lived to tell the tale. And I was lucky," Eragon said. "Hence the name Shadeslayer."

"We better get going on to class," Ron said.

Eragon nodded, saying, "You know where to find me. We can teach each other more when you have free time."

The three hurried to their classes, and Eragon had some time to himself. Hogwarts was a large castle. But it had always been a school, with no military defense in mind. Eragon had been told that much. And it was safely hidden from the Muggle world. Eragon wondered what the non-magical folk were like here.

Eragon supposed that he wouldn't see the trio until after dinner. So, he went about polishing Saphira's scales.

Their first session, in which Ron was falling asleep, Hermione was rattling on, Eragon was listening to Hermione, and Harry was preoccupied, was interrupted. Many of the students had been outside for lunch, for that was when the first session took place. It was a Friday, and Ron didn't want to be teaching someone about his world. Harry was thinking about how to get a memory from Slughorn, and Hermione was trying to impress Eragon. Eragon remained polite to everyone. He couldn't, for some odd reason, read Hermione, but the other two had no clue that their thoughts were so open.

Saphira had been curled up next to Hagrid's hut. When a bucket of foul smelling sludge upended itself on her nose, she woke with a roar. Everyone in the castle froze at the sound. Then, faint laughter could be heard, to Eragon's well-trained hearing.

"Someone magically upended some sludge onto Saphira," Eragon said as he left the little hut. The trio and Hagrid followed. Not quite out of site were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. And all three were laughing hard enough to have committed the act.

"Malfoy. Should have known it was him," Ron said. He glanced uncertainly back at the blue dragon, who was rubbing her nose in the dirt to get the smell off.

"That was a deliberate insult to not only Saphira, but to me as well," Eragon growled.

"Malfoy causes a lot of problems," Hermione said. "He'll cause even more, too, if he has his way."

"One day he'll go too far with his mischievousness," Eragon said. "I can't guarantee that Saphira won't seek vengeance. She is a proud dragon, after all. And just because we are bound together, doesn't mean she'll listen to me. She did, after all, kidnap me once before."

"She kidnapped you?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Yes. She did it to save my life, though. See, these creatures, called Ra'zac, were after me. Sloan, Carvahall's butcher, tipped them off about me having Saphira's egg. Well, anyway, they went to my uncle's farm, the farm I grew up on, and completely destroyed the house, and tortured my uncle. They used Seithr oil, actually, a magically altered form of Seithr oil, to burn my uncle," Eragon said. "Wounds caused by the Ra'zac are slow to heal. My uncle died a few days later. Then, I had to leave town, for fear that Saphira would be detected. Galbatorix doesn't want any opposition. He still wants to trap Saphira and me into serving him. That is what he sent Murtagh to do. But I refuse to serve the likes of Galbatorix," Eragon said. He sighed. "I'll have to tell you the whole story some other time."

This, in fact, only piqued the trio's interest. Even Ron, was interested. But then, Saphira had noticed the laughing Slytherins, and had risen to her haunches. She looked fearsome and impressive in that pose. She let out a mighty roar, and then locked eyes with the culprits.

Eragon laughed at the shocked expression on Malfoy's face when he heard Saphira tell Malfoy exactly how hot dragon fire can get. The trio of Slytherins ran off, looking behind them every few steps at the intense cold stare of the sapphire dragon.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"Because Saphira just told them exactly how hot her fiery breath can get," Eragon said. "She doesn't trust those three. She wanted to prevent any incident that might make her want vengeance, so she just explained that a few minutes under her breath and there'd be nothing left."

"I didn't—" Ron started.

"Saphira speaks to whom she pleases. Why she bothered to talk to those three directly, she won't explain beyond, 'I don't trust them'. First mental communication is a shock, especially if you're not prepared for it," Eragon explained.

"Oh," was Ron's reply.

Saphira settled back down, apparently satisfied that nothing more would happen. Eragon watched her curl up, and then shrugged.

"She's determined to have her nap. We won't be taking any kind of afternoon naps once we reach Du Waldenvarden," Eragon said. "Our training is incomplete. It may never be complete."

Eragon had already done some explaining about the major races that lived in Alagaesia, and some of the different fauna and plant life. He also explained that there was still more that he did not know. He hoped he could befriend these three, because he knew that there'd be no hope if their enemies joined forces. He didn't think it likely, though, if the little they knew about Voldemort was anything to go by. Anyone calling himself the Dark Lord probably wouldn't bow down to a madman. And Galbatorix, though mad, wouldn't bow down to anyone.

"Now, back to the lesson that was interrupted," Eragon said.

Hermione proceeded to continue her lecture. Ron yawned, and Harry began to think of ways of getting Slughorn's memory. None came to mind, though.

The following Monday, Harry decided to take Felix Felicis. Eragon had decided to fly Saphira, something he hadn't done since being at the castle. Harry obtained Slughorn's memory while Eragon was out.

The next day, after Harry had his private lesson with Dumbledore, the worlds mixed. Surprised witches and wizards contacted others in the world, and naturally, the news spread quickly among the wizarding world. Muggles knew about the mix only from the other Muggles who lived in the area where Alagaesia mixed. Alagaesia happened to mix with Europe.

"So, the challenge begins. We must ready the world for a war that we may lose," Eragon said to Dumbledore when approached. "I'll warn the elves, the Varden, and try to get a message to the dwarves. The Empire has many people, and many are going to get conscripted into its army. The elves, though better than humans at everything, are limited in numbers. The dwarves are hardy and tough, but the clans don't always agree. Besides which, I have a whole clan against me. Their King died in the last battle, so they'll be busy electing a new one. And the Varden and Surda are small in number, and the magicians, unfortunately, aren't as well trained or as good as the ones the Empire hires. Put that with the fact that the Empire has two Riders, Murtagh and Galbatorix himself, and we only have one, we know the odds are against us."

"But you're not going to give up, are you?" it was more statement than question.

"Of course not. Many suffer everyday from Galbatorix's mismanagement as King, and worse than that, it'll be centuries before he dies of natural causes," Eragon replied. "But Galbatorix isn't the only problem, though. We still have Voldemort to worry about too."

It was a private meeting, so Eragon felt safe enough using the name. It was just a name, one associated with a powerful evil wizard, but still just a name. It wasn't like the name itself was going to bring the wizard himself.

"Right. This is going to be a rough time," Dumbledore said.

"I'll have to leave for Du Waldenvarden for my training soon," Eragon said. "I promised a friend that I'd come back."

"The world will be in upheaval because of this. It would be best if the students knew, too. They mustn't remain ignorant. The castle only provides relative safety," Dumbledore said.

"I just thought of something. Because of all the confusion right now, Voldemort might be planning to use it to his advantage. Galbatorix will certainly be raising his army again. He fooled the Varden's informants once without all that's going. He certainly will try to fool them again, using the confusion to hide the true size of his army. Anyone from this world living on Empire lands, I'm sure they'll get treated by Galbatorix the same as everyone in the Empire."

"Galbatorix will be having some trouble with both Muggles and wizarding folk who live on his lands, then," Dumbledore said.

"I would imagine so. That's helpful, for a while at least," Eragon said.

"The Muggles have invented ways of killing each other almost as effective as magic, Eragon. Ask Harry or Hermione, they'll tell more than I can about Muggle technology," Dumbledore said. "The wizarding community wants to stay hidden. But that will be difficult, with the fact that there are so many of Alagaesia who use magic openly."

"That may not be a good idea anymore. The Muggles are already going to distrust the wizarding community for staying hidden for so long. What would happen if their first glimpse of magic is a bunch of cursings?" Eragon asked. "Magic would have a worse reputation than what it needs."

Dumbledore didn't say anything to that. Instead, he said, "I know you've been exchanging information with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Has that helped you any to understand our world?"

"Yes, it has. And I gave them basic history lessons of Alagaesia. And told them a little of what I know of each race. Basically, I told them no more than I told you, except maybe about Saphira. I hope that you and those three can put the knowledge I gave you to good use," Eragon said. "There are so many things that I don't know, too."

"And that's why you are leaving soon to go to Du Waldenvarden?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Eragon replied. He had planned to leave the following day, or the day after. "I hope to learn as much as I can. I also hope to be the very best I can be at swordsmanship and archery. And magic."

"Understandable. Well, the best of luck to you, in your ventures," Dumbledore said.

"We'll all need it. Because if I fail, Galbatorix will live for a very long time, making many suffer," Eragon said. He sighed. "I didn't ask for any of this. But, it's what I have, and I have to make do with it. I never wanted to become famous. Now, everyone in the Empire knows my name!"

"Well, some of us don't ask for anything and get everything dumped onto us. Some want everything and get nothing. Most are in between of that," Dumbledore said. "But you know that already. I just thought you should know that the worlds have finally mixed."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be leaving tomorrow or the day after," Eragon replied.

The two parted ways, Eragon heading back to Hagrid's hut, Dumbledore back to his office. They had met in an empty classroom. Eragon was thinking hard. It was only a matter of time before the wizarding world was exposed, he thought. He couldn't come up with a solution, no matter how he looked at it. He asked Saphira. She couldn't come up with any good ideas either. They knew very little about either foe.


	4. To Du Waldenvarden!

The next day Eragon began preparations for departure. He couldn't leave until the next day, for a storm was expected to hit about the same time he would be ready to leave. But he could still do some preparations, like getting the amount of food needed on the journey packed, and making sure that he had plenty of water. He wanted to reach the forest of Du Waldenvarden as fast as possible.

During lunch break, the Golden Trio helped Eragon get the saddlebags ready. While working, they talked about various things. One was how they were going to keep in touch, should anything happen on either end that would need to be reported.

"I have an owl. I could send her with a message," Harry said.

"It'd take too long. It'll take Saphira a couple days or more to get to the vast forests of Du Waldenvarden. Aren't there other ways to communicate?" Eragon asked.

"There are, but those are advanced spells. We're not ready for those yet," Hermione said. "It will have to be by owl. And Hedwig is faster than you think."

"That only solves the problem of you getting a message to me, though," Eragon pointed out. "I may be good at the magic of my world, but as the distance widens between starting point and destination, accuracy decreases. Besides that, there are spells around the castle that would prevent my message getting to you by those means."

"You _could_ get an owl," Ron said, forgetting that Eragon had none of the currency of the wizarding world, let alone knew where to get an owl.

"Right, with what? The only money I have is what's left over from my journey to the Varden, and I don't think any of the shops here take gold crowns," Eragon said. "Besides, how would it know where to go?"

"Messenger owls always know where to go," Harry said. "I remember the summer before my first year here. No matter where we'd go, the owls always found us. My Muggle aunt and uncle were upset by that."

"I still don't have the right kind of money," Eragon said.

"I could loan you some," Harry said. "My parents had left me with a small fortune."

"I'd rather not. How could I pay you back?" Eragon said.

"You wouldn't have to," Harry said.

"No, I'm not going to take anything without a way to pay back what I owe," Eragon replied.

_I say take him up on his offer,_ Saphira said. Eragon stared at her for a moment. _It would help us keep in contact with them, _was all she would say.

"Saphira says to take the offer. But, I'll pay you back, somehow," Eragon said. "Only problem is how am I going to get an owl, even if I do have the money? I don't know where to get one."

"You can probably wait for one. Until summer, when school lets out. I'm sure nothing too important will happen on your end that we can't find out by other means," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked, momentarily confused.

"There are witches and wizards of our world who live where Alagaesia mixed in. They can send news to those here, and the news will be spread," Hermione explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I'll be living in some seclusion, so…. Anyway, I thank you all for your kindness. Not just for the owl, Harry, but for the lessons on your world as well. I'll be leaving first light tomorrow," Eragon said as they finished up packing.

"That early?" Ron asked. He liked Eragon, even though it had meant extra work to be around him. There was something about the Rider that was likable.

"Yes. I was going to leave today, but Saphira would have a hard time taking off when the storm hits," Eragon said. Saphira snorted audibly. Then she looked at the sky.

_You better go inside, little one. Tell your friends the storm will hit very soon. I'll be fine, _she said.

Looking at the sky, Eragon saw the thick clouds rolling in. "The storm will hit very soon. We'd better get inside," he said. "Saphira, you sure you'll be alright?"

_Of course. Now go, _the blue dragon replied.

The Golden Trio and Eragon hurried into the castle, and only seconds after Ron had set foot inside did the rains start. The wind howled through the open door, and they closed the door quickly.

"Tell Saphira thanks for telling us to get into the castle. She will be fine, won't she?" Ron asked.

"She said she will be. She'll probably weather the storm in the forest. Despite her reassurances that she could take the storm, I doubt she'll want the full effects on her for more than five minutes," Eragon replied.

They walked about the castle, it still being lunch break, until it was time for classes again. Eragon loitered around the ground floor. He spoke to Saphira through their mental link, and chuckled when he finally found out if she was in the forest, which she was.

When classes were finally let out, Eragon headed towards the dining hall. He wondered if Hagrid was going to eat in his hut tonight, due to the heavy storm. If the storm forced the dragon into the forest, Eragon doubted that the half-giant was going to do any better.

"Enjoying your stay, Rider?" a voice said behind him with scorn. Eragon spun around, to face Snape. _This guy looks greasier than Sloan was a pig_, Eragon thought to himself. He remembered that name bitterly.

"For the most part, I am. Except for one instance, it has been rather pleasant," Eragon replied, using courtesy as a weapon.

"What one instance? The one where your dragon threatened a promising student?" Snape asked, cold anger in his voice.

"No, I mean the sludge that got upended on her nose. Do you know how powerful dragon smell is? Much more powerful than any human's. More powerful than a dog's even. That student is lucky Saphira didn't exact revenge. She didn't threaten him. She merely explained what would happen to anything under her breath for a few minutes," Eragon explained, as politely as possible. With that, Eragon turned and walked away.

Dinner that night was pleasant, except that Snape kept glaring at Eragon. Eragon ignored the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Eragon had heard the stories, of course. He hoped for Snape's sake that the position wasn't really cursed.

Eragon sat at the High Table, in pleasant conversation with Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor was interesting. She explained some of the basics of Transfiguration to Eragon. Eragon related to his one experience using his magic to try to turn dirt into water.

"I'll never do that again, even though I'm much stronger now. Trying to change something using the same magic I use takes too much energy," Eragon said.

"Oh, our magic doesn't take any energy at all," McGonagall said. "But I'm sure you've been told that."

"Yes, I have. But it is interesting what you can do with your magic. Half the stuff you can do with your wands would kill me if I tried to do it using the Ancient Language," Eragon said. "I can do enough with magic, though."

Dinner ended, and Eragon checked with Saphira. The rain had stopped, as did the winds. He bid his dinner mates goodnight, and went to Hagrid's hut. He planned on resting as much as possible before the morning. He never really did sleep since his transformation, but he still needed rest.

Eragon got up right before dawn. He grabbed the saddlebags, and went out the front door of Hagrid's little hut. Saphira greeted him silently. Together they scanned the sky, and Eragon saddled Saphira. Eragon had left a note on Hagrid's table conveying thanks. All that was left was to leave.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried out of the castle to give the Rider one last farewell. Eragon waved to them as they ran up to him. Then the biggest surprise of all was that Dumbledore himself came out to wish Eragon safe flight.

"We'll miss you, Eragon. I know at least Hagrid will, if only because of Saphira," Dumbledore said.

"I know," Eragon replied. "I'll miss this place too. It grew on me."

"Eragon, be careful on your flight. If the Muggles see you—" Hermione started.

"I'm going for speed. I don't have time to try to find a route where Muggles won't see me. I'll be okay," Eragon said. "Besides, I just realized, I only know the general direction I need to go. I don't know exactly where the Du Waldenvarden is, anymore."

"That's one reason I came down this morning. I have contacts all over, and a map of the affected areas of the mix up was compiled at my request. Here, it's yours now," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know how I can repay your kindness. Thank you, everyone. Tell Hagrid that he was a good host," Eragon said. He then mounted his waiting dragon.

Eragon looked at the map. _Go east and a tad south, Saphira, _he said through their mental link. He would be heading straight towards his destination, no matter what lay below him.

Saphira took off, the wind from her wings buffeting the onlookers. Then, she was circling for altitude, and headed off towards the east. The Golden Trio and Dumbledore waved final farewell, then headed in for some breakfast.

Saphira flew fast and hard. Looking down below, she noticed that many humans were out and about, as well as many strange things that she'd never seen before. Nor had Eragon seen any of it. These must be the Muggles Hermione was warning about.

_Wow. The non-magical folk here are strange. What are those things? _Saphira wondered.

_I wouldn't know. But it would be unwise to land and ask, don't you think? Besides, we don't have the time, _Eragon replied.

_You're right, _was all Saphira would say to that.

Saphira flew high, into the clouds, and above the low-lying clouds. Hearing a strange noise, Eragon looked about. Ahead of them was a strange, flying device. It was made of metal, and it flew on the same level as Saphira. Saphira veered to slightly to the right, as it seemed the strange thing wasn't going to move off of its course. Looking left as it flew by, Eragon thought he saw the bewildered looks of children and adults through the windows of the flying machine.

_That was odd, _Saphira said. Eragon agreed. It would be interesting to see Oromis's reaction to the story. Well, the world was different now.

They pushed on, stopping only when it was full dark. Eragon ate some of the food he had packed, while Saphira hunted in the night. They would get a night's rest and then head further east. As soon as Saphira came back from hunting, Eragon curled up next to her warm scaly side, and closed his eyes. It was the same dreamless rest he's had ever since his transformation. He did sometimes miss having dreams.

Morning came, and Eragon checked the map again. They were in Alagaesia, or at least the mix of it and Europe. The spot they chose to land for the night was deserted plains. Eragon wondered vaguely what happened to all the displaced people of Europe. Then he thought he wouldn't rather know. The next few days were going to be very interesting in Alagaesia. Riots and revolts were bound to happen, and Eragon had learned enough about Muggles to know that they had more efficient ways of killing than using just a sword or even a bow. It would be interesting to see if the newly oppressed could withstand the magical power of Galbatorix. Eragon doubted it.

Eragon and Saphira flew all day long, only stopping once to take a half hour rest. Nothing of importance happened that day.

It was the next day that they finally reached the vast forestry of Du Waldenvarden. This part of Alagaesia, at least, was untouched by the mixing. They flew on over the vast forest.

They reached Osilon at dusk, and the elves, once they knew it was he, greeted him warmly. Eragon stayed the night, and after having breakfast, they flew off again. Messages were sent to Ellesmera that Eragon was on his way.

Once they reached the elves' Capitol, he was greeted by none other than the Queen, Islanzadi. Once formalities were done, Eragon took his leave, dropped his stuff off at the house that was assigned to him last time, and headed with Saphira to see his master, Oromis.

When they reached Oromis's home, they were greeted warmly by the Cripple Who Is Whole. Saphira dipped her head respectfully to both Oromis and his dragon, Glaedr. Eragon bowed to each in turn, as well.

"I was beginning to worry that you'd been captured, Eragon. When we received word that you were on your way here for further training, and never came, we thought the worst had happened," Oromis said.

"It's a long story that would best be told while we were both sitting, master," Eragon replied. "It will be hard to believe everything I have to say." They spoke in the Ancient Language. Eragon related everything that had happened to him since the last time he was there.

"This isn't good. The melding of the two worlds will only cause problems. Magic was hidden in that world? Sooner or later, the 'Muggles' as the wizarding folk called them, are going to realize that magic existed in their world too," Oromis said once Eragon was finished.

"I know. I told that to those who would listen. They want to keep hidden, as long as possible. I told them that it probably wouldn't be a good idea, but will they listen? No, not the most important people. Not the ones who will have to make the decision," Eragon said.

"It's a problem that will have to wait its turn," Oromis said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. The last thing we need is complete distrust of magic, especially by the larger population," Eragon said.

Oromis nodded. "Tomorrow we'll resume your training, Eragon. You haven't mentioned this to anyone yet? No? Good. Let us hope that Murtagh doesn't escape anytime soon," Oromis said.

Eragon then returned to the house that was assigned to him. He couldn't wait until his training resumed. Saphira couldn't wait either, they had so much left to learn.


	5. Horrid News

A/N: A first for me, I have put in what happens to characters on the other side of the story. Normally, I only deal with the good side, but I decided that this way would give it a little more suspense, and some depth. Thank you to

Eragon's training continued. He learned more spells, more about the history of Alagaesia, and more about the other races of Alagaesia. Eragon kept busy, as did Saphira. Soon, their worries about Voldemort and Galbatorix dwindled, still there but not thought of constantly.

Several weeks past, and it was just after dusk. Hearing a screech, Eragon looked about. Outside the window of Oromis's hut was a snowy owl, and Eragon recognized her as Hedwig.

"What's the matter, Eragon?" Oromis asked when Eragon got up.

"There's an owl. It's got a message for me," Eragon said. "The wizards of the other world use owls as messengers." Eragon let the bird in, and Hedwig promptly dropped the message into Eragon's hands. Eragon read the message quickly, then shook his head. He read it again, this time tears streaming down his face as he finished it again.

"Dumbledore…" Eragon trailed off. He shook his head again, trying to clear it. He had liked the old Headmaster, even though they hadn't really had a chance to get to know each other well. The loss was almost akin to when Brom had died. Almost. "Dumbledore died. Betrayed by one of the professors he trusted. According to Harry, who was the closest eyewitness of the event, a boy named Draco Malfoy, the one who magically upended sludge onto Saphira's nose, led an attack on Hogwarts. It seems that when it came to killing the Headmaster, the boy couldn't do it himself. So, a professor named Snape did it for him."

Eragon looked at the snowy owl, who had hung around, seeing if a return message would need to be sent. Even the owl seemed upset by the news. "The challenge gets harder, now. How do we deal with Voldemort when his followers are everywhere? I need to learn more, about both worlds," Eragon sighed. "We have no time, though. Surely Galbatorix will launch another attack, thinking that perhaps the Varden killed Murtagh. Has a message been—" Eragon started.

"Yes, discreetly. I've talked to those who need to hear it, and who will spread the news when the right time comes," Oromis said.

Eragon nodded, knowing that the elves did not like sudden changes. He did his duty by informing Oromis of the change. He could not be responsible anymore for not informing someone of the change.

Hedwig gave an impatient hoot. She was still waiting to see if a message would need to be sent back. Eragon decided then that it would at least be polite to send a reply.

Eragon wrote quickly and neatly. His reply read: "I am sorry for the loss. There isn't enough time to learn everything I need to know, now. The Varden, the elves, and I must strike the Empire while there is still some confusion. Our enemies mustn't join forces."

Eragon watched as the snowy owl flew off, then he turned to Oromis and bade him goodnight before returning to his quarters.

Draco Malfoy was nervous as he was called to the Dark Lord's presence. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, had set up headquarters in the old Riddle house. Malfoy was nervous because of his failure, though the attack had succeeded. He was charged to kill Dumbledore, and he failed. If Snape hadn't done the deed, Dumbledore might still be alive.

Facing the Dark Lord, Draco's knees began to tremble. There was no telling what mood Voldemort was in, and Draco hadn't done his duty.

"So. You lead the attack on Hogwarts, but failed to kill Dumbledore. Instead, Severus Snape did it for you," Voldemort said.

"Y-yes, my lord. I-I'm sorry," Draco said. _Damn, _he thought, _I sound just like Wormtail!_

"Stop stuttering like Wormtail!" the Dark Lord raged. "I put up with enough of it as it is."

"Sorry, my lord," Draco said, controlling his fear and nervousness.

"Tell me about the Rider that came to the school you used to go to," Voldemort ordered.

Malfoy was surprised. He was expecting some sort of formal punishment, not to report on that giant lizard's friend. Snape must have told him about the Rider.

"Well, he knows magic, a different sort of magic, and his world is in a war. Something about an evil king who controls an empire. Supposedly, his dragon is the last female of her race. I don't know much, because he usually hung around Harry and his two friends, and I was focusing on the attack on Hogwarts. There was another, but he was detained and moved within the day. That one was working for the evil king, I think," Draco said, some of his old confidence creeping back in.

"Did you happen to get either name?" Voldemort asked, annoyed that he had to ask such a question.

"The one that stayed was called Eragon. I never learned the other's name," Draco replied.

"Eragon, hmm. If he's made friends with Harry Potter, then he may be a problem," the Dark Lord said. "This evil king… do you know any more about him?"

"No, I don't, my lord," Draco said.

"No matter, I'll find the information I want, soon enough. I have agents checking out the new places that have appeared here in Europe," Voldemort said. "Your job is to find out where this Eragon is, send an owl back to me, and detain him. Since you apparently can't use the death curse, we'll have to send someone else to do that job." He sounded annoyed because of it.

Draco prudently kept his mouth shut. He wanted to forget that he'd failed to do his first job. Well, it wasn't a complete failure, just that _he _didn't do the deed.

"Now go. And make sure you do this job properly," the Dark Lord commanded.

About a week after receiving the news about dumbledore, a different owl approached Eragon, this time while he was getting ready for bed. This one was a barn owl. It too had a message, which read: "This owl is yours. And you're right: our enemies mustn't join forces. Take good care of your new owl." It was signed by the entire trio.

Eragon looked at the bird, who was gazing with curiosity at Saphira. The blue dragon was sleeping on her dais.

"Fearless little thing, aren't you?" Eragon spoke to the owl. It hooted back.

Saphira cracked one eye open, and closed it again. She wasn't as deeply asleep as she seemed. Eragon quietly got ready for bed. Looking at the owl again, he sighed. The only problem was that they were going to have to figure out a way to code their messages in case an owl got intercepted.

The following day, Eragon told Oromis about the owl. The old Rider merely nodded.

"We need to strike the Empire while there's still a little confusion. Galbatorix should be dealing with plenty of riots and such," Eragon said.

"We could be attacked by those we want to save," Oromis pointed out.

"I haven't thought of that. But surely there must be something we could do, to weaken Galbatorix while there's some confusion?" Eragon asked.

"I'm afraid the only thing that could even or tip the odds into our favor is that last egg. Unless we could enlist the help of the wizarding folk, which I doubt, since they want to stay hidden, that egg may very well be our last hope," Oromis. "Especially if Murtagh escapes."

Eragon suppressed a shudder. Murtagh had passed Eragon in terms of magic skill. Though they were once evenly matched in swordsmanship, Eragon's transformation had given him greater speed and agility, making him better. Eragon only hoped that the Rider of the red dragon stayed in confinement.

Murtagh woke again, hearing his guards talking. He knew he was in a different world. Question was, was he still bound to Galbatorix? There was no clear way of knowing. Murtagh sighed and listened to his guards.

"Did you hear what happened about a week and a half ago at Hogwarts?" the guard on the left asked.

"Yeah. Sad that Dumbledore died. Who'd have thought that one of his own professors would betray him?" the second guard asked back.

Murtagh winced a little at the word betray. He did betray Eragon, he realized. But, he made an oath that is impossible to break. He had to be loyal to Galbatorix. He and his dragon.

"There were some who thought Snape was too untrustworthy. Now's not the time to rub noses, though. Death Eaters in the school! You-Know-Who is getting even stronger than before. Could we even hope to win this time?" the first guard's question wasn't answered, then, as two more people came up to the guards. The guards nodded, and left, while the newcomers took up their post.

Murtagh shook his head. He tried to talk to Thorn, but couldn't reach past the stunning spell laid on his dragon. He sighed, and sat on the bunk of his cell. He looked around, trying to think of a way to escape. He wasn't drugged. Only two guards guarded him. He could use magic, he realized. But what about Thorn? Could he wake the red dragon up so that they could escape this place?

Murtagh listened to his guards, once again. This set spoke in low voices.

"I have an aunt in that area. Riots are breaking out where the place called Alagaesia is in Europe. Some Muggles, witches and wizards have completely disappeared. I hear it's the same for those in Alagaesia," the guard on the right said.

"Will that Rider put a stop the Empire's king? He supposed to be good at the Alagaesian brand of magic, and a good swordsman to boot," the other asked.

"If the Muggles don't kill that king first, the Rider may be their only hope against him," the first one said.

_So, the worlds have combined, _Murtagh thought. He had to escape now. Or at least try to. Until he knew that he was in a combined world, he wasn't being disloyal by not trying to escape. But it would be disloyal now that he knew the truth. He had to report his failure to capture Eragon. Much as he hated to, for last time he was punished. This time would be worse.

The guards continued to talk, completely unaware of Murtagh's restlessness. They moved their conversation to the Death Eaters, a group Murtagh only heard of moments before.

Murtagh muttered a spell, and a red fireball appeared in his hand. With a cruel smile, he threw it at the back of the guard on the left. The guard cried out in alarm, and dropped and rolled, trying to put out the quickly spreading flames. The other guard uttered a spell, and water poured from the tip of his wand. The flames were dowsed, but Murtagh had the information he needed. He could use magic, and he used it to blast a hole in the cell's back wall. He heard the guards shout and open the door to follow him. He uttered a spell, and flung some rubble at the two guards. Then, he was outside and free. It wasn't hard to find Thorn, for the dragon had been chained right behind the building.

_This is easy,_ Murtagh thought as used a spell to break the collar that had been put around his dragon's neck. He then proceeded to try to wake Thorn up. His first two attempts failed, but he soon figured it out. Just then, a few wizards and witches rushed up to him, wands pointed. He hurled them away.

He mounted his dragon, and wished he still had the saddle. Oh well, he'll get a new one. Thorn leapt into the air, and they flew off, heading southeast towards Uru'baen.

Eragon was surprised to see Hedwig, once again. This time, the news was even direr: Murtagh had escaped. Eragon wrote his reply: "The world is in trouble now. If you need me, send Hedwig. I've named my owl Garrow. I'll let you know if there's anything on my end to report."

Eragon watched as Hedwig flew off, reply in her beak. Garrow hooted, as if in farewell to the snowy bird. Then, Eragon turned around to go to bed. He needed to rest before reporting Murtagh's escape.

The next day, he and Saphira went bright an early to Oromis' hut. Eragon gave the Cripple Who Is Whole the note that he had received. Oromis sat down after reading it.

"We need that last egg, now more than ever," Oromis said.

"I'm going to go back to the Varden, make sure all is well there, then I'm going to find Harry and try to come up with something to deal with not only Galbatorix, but Voldemort as well. Our enemies mustn't join forces," Eragon said, echoing what he had replied to Harry in response to his first letter.

"True. From the little we know about Voldemort, if he joins forces with Galbatorix, they may be unstoppable. Go ahead, then," the old Rider replied.

Eragon then prepared for departure, wondering if there would be enough time, and a way, to secure the last dragon egg, let alone hatching it and raising it. The wars were only just beginning.


	6. Diplomats

Flying over the desert, they were surprised to see that cities dotted it. It was evident that at one time, these cities flourished near rivers and hilly landscapes, instead of the barren Hadarac. Eragon thought how difficult it must be to live in the desert after living on fertile land.

They flew on, only stopping at night when the sun was too low to see anything. The first night was eventless. At first Eragon was worried that his owl wouldn't be able to find him, or worse yet, the desert air would be hard on the bird. But the owl was hardy, and caught up to him in the middle of the night. The owl showed no sign of distress.

Eragon flew off again, having carried as much water as he could. Not caring if anyone saw them, they flew as fast as they could. If the Muggles didn't know about the existence of magic already, they will soon enough. He wasn't going to hide from everyone, just because certain people want to stay hidden.

Most of the towns and villages he past, the ones of the other world, were empty. Being stuck in the desert, there must not have been enough water to go around, so everyone must've either died or left. There were still some stragglers left in some of the larger cities, mostly the poor folk. Eragon wanted to stop and help, but knew that there was nothing he could do.

They came to the end of the desert, the Beors just ahead and to the left, while some rolling, fertile hills were to the right. They continued to fly straight towards Surda. The forest of Du Waldenvarden hadn't changed, though the desert had been dotted with abandoned cities, towns and villages. It seemed as if some of the other world have disappeared.

They reached Surda, and Saphira kept going on towards the capitol, Aberon, as fast as she could. As they flew into the capitol, Eragon could see the tall buildings that other the cities of the other world boasted. Skyscrapers, if Eragon recalled correctly. Saphira wove in between them, and Eragon was glad for the earlier training in aerial battle techniques, for Saphira couldn't resist showing off a little. She corkscrewed, and dodged buildings nimbly, while Eragon moved with the flow. Then, Saphira landed in the courtyard of the large castle where King Orrin and Lady Nasuada were awaiting them.

"Eragon!" Nasuada cried when Saphira had landed, the dust settled, and Eragon had dismounted.

"Lady Nasuada," Eragon replied calmly, walking up to her.

"Arya said you were coming. Did you encounter any trouble on your way here from Du Waldenvarden?" Eragon's liege lord asked.

"No, but I suspect you've heard some of what's happened since I left," Eragon replied. "Have you had any trouble?"

Nasuada and Orrin hesitated a bit, then both replied "Yes."

"We are in the middle of some negotiations about the world changing, and who's territory goes where. We need to end these negotiations quickly, so we can strike Galbatorix, while he's weak and busy," King Orrin said.

"We've explained the situation in the Empire, yet these diplomats _insist _on getting approval from a group called the U-N, or something like that, to strike the Empire." Nasuada said.

"There's a small faction in there that says that because Alagaesia is smaller than the rest of the world, it will have to assimilate," Orrin said.

"I received word just before I left that Murtagh had escaped his confinement. He's not going to be happy," Eragon said, wishing he didn't have to pile this piece of bad new on top of everything.

"Oh no," Nasuada whispered.

"I have more news, but it'll have to wait until we have some true privacy," Eragon said, noting the servants, guards, and other people walking around the castle.

Eragon could tell who was from the other world, for they bolted at the sight of Saphira. Many, though, were Surdans and members of the Varden. Those in that group who've never seen Saphira this close stopped and gawked a moment, before moving one with pressing duties.

Eragon followed the King of Surda and his liege lord through the halls of the castle. They came upon a room filled with guests, some of who were arguing over something in a strange language. The argument stopped when all realized that a new player had entered the field. Eragon could feel the penetrating stares, and all of these ambassadors were sizing him up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Eragon Shadeslayer, our Rider?" Lady Nasuada said.

"Shadeslayer, that's an interesting last name," One man said.

"I earned it by slaying a Shade," Eragon said, stressing the word "earned". "I prefer to be called Eragon."

"Ah, well then…" the man spluttered a little. "We're talking of whose boundaries goes where, since everything is askewed now.

"Shouldn't the leader of the Empire be in these negotiations?" A woman asked.

"NO!" Eragon, Nasuada, and King Orrin yelled at once.

"If you want to be dead all the sooner, go to his castle in Uru'baen, and try to negotiate. I, for one, plan on seeing the Empire free from his rein. Galbatorix is a madman, and a dabbler into dark magic. He's power hungry, too. And unfortunately, he won't die after a normal span of years," Eragon said, surprising himself with the ice in his voice. "In fact, he's already passed a normal span of years."

Many of those in the room stared at him, incredulous. Then, a woman said, "That's impossible! First off, there's no such thing as magic…" the woman didn't finish before Eragon left, utterly disgusted by the closed mindedness of these people. _No wonder the witches and wizards of the other world don't like Muggles. They're ignorant, and foolish. Not many who use magic are much better, though, _Eragon thought, remembering the power struggles of the magic users in Du Vrangr Gata, and also of the foolishness of the two most powerful villains in the world.

Eragon went out to the courtyard, and Saphira greeted him. He stood next to her, stroking smooth scales as he composed himself. It would not do for him to lose his temper, especially among the ignorant diplomats. He told himself that's all it was: ignorance. But he also knew that was a lie. Not only was there ignorance among those diplomats, but also a refusal that magic existed. They've lived thousands of years without sure knowledge of the existence of magic. Odd reports, here and there, a few mysteries, but nothing more than that.

His thoughts roamed to the wizarding community. Eragon knew that only a handful of Muggles knew of the existence of magic, mostly relatives of those who are witches and wizards. Some seemed happy for their child or relative, while others, like Harry's folks, were not happy about it at all.

After he was composed, he walked back to the room. All eyes turned on him again, and Eragon felt strange mix of emotions, mostly from others in the room, wash over him.

"Sorry, but my dragon needed me for a moment," he lied smoothly. He'd tell those of his world the real reason later. It would not do to call the diplomats ignorant when he himself was ignorant of their ways, he had realized while composing himself.

"Dragon?" a diplomat asked. "This is ridiculous!"

"What, that dragons exist, or that I'm the Rider of a dragon?" Eragon asked coolly. He realized that he'd have to make a fool out of one or two of these diplomats, though subtly. "Cause if you doubt the existence of dragons, mine's out in the courtyard, ready to prove her existence."

The diplomat spluttered. Another got up and said, "But dragons are supposed to be evil! The church says so!"

"Dragons are no more evil than humans, elves, dwarves, or even Urgals," Eragon said simply, an anger edging into his voice.

"Elves, dwarves?" As if on queue, Arya and Orik came in. Eragon greeted the dwarf warmly, and exchanged a nod of acknowledgement with the elven princess. Their friendship hadn't come back since his first trip to Du Waldenvarden.

Many of the male diplomats stared at the beautiful, raven-haired elven princess, if only for a few moments.

"There's too much confusion in the Beors," Orik said. "Many of the dwarves don't like how some of the mountains are a little shorter, or that there are human habitations on dwarven farmland."

"Has the clan chosen a new clan leader? And did the clans choose a new king yet?" Eragon asked.

"Not yet," was Orik's gruff reply. "We've come here to tell you that there's been reports of the red dragon being spotted over the Empire, heading towards Uru'baen."

"I thought he was supposed to be contained," Arya said.

"He escaped," Eragon said simply.

"Apparently," Arya replied back. "You knew?"

"I had received a message about his escape, yes," Eragon said. "I certainly hope I don't meet him again anytime soon."

Eragon waited patiently then for the meeting to continue. Nothing was decided. The faction that Orrin had talked about earlier made themselves a nuisance, and then everyone adjourned to continue the next day. Eragon knew that it would take forever, for there seemed to be no boundaries between the cities, let alone the countries.

Eragon wondered, since the diplomats there only represented the countries that had mixed with Surda, if Galbatorix was angering many countries by refusing to negotiate borders. The mix made everything so confusing. Everything changed, and Eragon only hoped that they could adapt to the change.

Before he had left for Du Waldenvarden the second time, Eragon had been assigned a room in the castle. He headed there now, finding Roran sitting on his bed.

"You're back, brother," Roran said.

"Not for long. There's a new threat, and I'm afraid that I've become entangled in something else entirely," Eragon said.

"How long will you stay?" Roran asked.

"A day or two. We'll get our revenge on the Ra'zac soon enough, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm also worried about Katrina, Eragon. Will she still be there when we go?"

"I've tried scrying for her. Nothing came up, but I think it's merely because of scrying wards. Even though the Ra'zac cannot use magic themselves, it doesn't mean that they don't hire a magician to cast protective spells on their liar in Helgrind," Eragon explained. "Don't give up on her. She may still be alive, waiting for you to rescue her."

Roran nodded. Then the two talked of other things, and finally Roran bade Eragon good night. Eragon sent Garrow with a message to Harry. The message was simple and straight to the point. That Eragon wished to meet him someplace, and soon. Eragon knew that there really was no place safe from a wizard of the Dark Lord's capabilities.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the Burrow, talking of how they were to find the last of the Horcruxes, when Garrow flew in the window. Harry took the message and read it, then frowned.

"Eragon want's to meet me again. It's probably about Vol—I mean You-Know-Who," Harry hastily amended himself. "And Galbatorix. If those two joined forces, there would be no stopping them."

Ron agreed, but Hermione said, "But that's impossible, isn't it? They're both power hungry, and both will probably be at each other's throats." She was thinking logically.

"We have to prepare for the worst, though," Harry said. It was late at night, and their discussion was taking entirely too long. Garrow hooted. The owl had waited for a reply.

"They may form a temporary allegiance," Ron said, for once being smart.

"So, when and where shall we meet Eragon?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno. Somewhere where Muggles can't see us, and somewhere where we can actually talk with some peace," Harry said.

The three discussed location in a very lengthy conversation, each listing one place, then canceling it as soon as it was said. Finally, the only place left was the Burrow.

"No way!" Ron almost yelled when it was suggested. "Mum would have a fit, and besides, how would he know how to get here?"

"He could follow Hedwig and Garrow. After all, Garrow found us here, didn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Mum would still have a fit, having a dragon nearby," Ron muttered, almost too low for the other two to hear.

"We'll just have to explain to her that Saphira is special," Hermione tried to soothe.

"Uh-huh." Ron wasn't convinced.

"I don't see any other place, Ron. Unless you could come up with something better?" Harry asked.

"Uhm… no, I can't," Ron admitted, resigning himself to his mother's ire when she found out.

"It'll turn out okay. Just see," Hermione said, optimism in her voice.

Harry sent a reply, and the three continued going over supplies that they would possibly need for their adventure.


	7. Truth, Help, and Training

"YOU INVITED WHO?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her youngest son.

"Eragon, Mum. He and his dragon are going to be here in a couple of days—" Ron started.

"HIS DRAGON!?" Mrs. Weasley continued to yell.

"Mum, he's the Rider I was telling you about. He's a really nice guy, and we may need his help," Ron said.

"The Daily Prophet has said something about someone causing trouble among the Muggles, and that he had a dragon," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"That's probably the other Rider. Right now, if you include the King of the Empire, there are three Riders. Eragon is fighting to free the Empire. The other Rider works for Galbatorix, the King of the Empire," Ron explained.

Hermione and Harry were amazed. Ron usually seemed disinterested in most of what Eragon had to say. But Ron seemed to have retained some information despite his disinterest.

"What about the dragon, how will I know it will behave? You've seen the scars on Charlie—" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Saphira isn't like the dumb brutes we call dragons, Mum! She's more intelligent than even possibly Hermione! No offence, Hermione," Ron was close to shouting.

"None taken," Hermione said.

"Saphira?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Eragon's dragon. That's her name. She's different from the dragons of our world," Hermione said, coming to Ron's defense. "She's…. well, she's the last female of her kind. She doesn't want a bad reputation. She has control over her instincts."

"He must be on his way by now," Harry said. "We may need Eragon's help, and he may need ours. From the couple of weeks we've been together, we've become friends. Mrs. Weasley, this is the only place we could think of to meet him."

"Well, if he's on his way, then I suppose there's no stopping it. How is he getting here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"By Saphira," Ron said.

* * *

When Eragon arrived at the Burrow, it was well dark, for the owls only liked to travel in the night. Saphira landed as close to the house as she could. The night flying had kept the dragon and Rider hidden from Muggle eyes, as well as all other eyes. They had encountered no problems on the trip.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as what Eragon assumed to be Ron's family, greeted him as he dismounted. The Golden Trio had no fear of Saphira, and helped Eragon untie the saddle bags, and the saddle. The members of the Weasley family, however, kept back at the entrance to the Burrow.

"Mum, Dad, this is Eragon," Ron said when the party reached the waiting family. "Eragon, you've met Ginny, right? Here's Fred and George, they run a joke shop of their own inventions, and Bill is here too. Charlie is currently in Romania, working with our world's dragons." He didn't even mention Percy, who still wasn't on speaking terms with his family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Eragon said, nodding his head to each in turn. "I may only be staying for a few days. The Varden and Surda want to take advantage of the confusion that still exists in the Alagaesian area, and attack the Empire."

Molly Weasley then suggested that they all go inside, where they could sit and talk. She asked if Eragon would like some stew, and Eragon politely refused.

"I only eat fruits and vegetables," Eragon explained. "It feels wrong for me to eat meat."

"So, what exactly brings you here? I mean, why did you need to meet with us?" Harry asked.

"I need to know if there is any way to break into Galbatorix's castle through arcane means and steal the last egg. The last dragon would either even or tip the odds in our favor. My magic, though powerfull, can be imprecise. Take how I got Saphira's egg for example. The elf who was ferrying it between the Varden and the elves was attacked by the Shade Durza. In desperation to protect the egg, to keep it from falling back into Galbatorix's hands, the elf, Arya, sent it to Brom in Carvahall. But, she overshot the distance, and had sent it in front of me while I was hunting, instead," Eragon explained. "I used to eat meat, but not anymore," he added.

"Wouldn't Galbatorix have some kind of magical protection on his castle?" Hermione asked.

"You must remember, for my magic, it takes the same amount of energy as doing it manually. Say I wanted to lift up a rock. Well, a pebble would be no problem to lift, manually or magically. Now say the same pebble weighed so heavy, I couldn't lift it with my own strength and energy. Should I try to do it with magic, using absolutes, I would die," Eragon explained. "He'll have a few wards about his castle, probably maintained by magicians other than himself. The wards would either have to be lifted or the magicians would die if someone tried something with more force than the magicians can handle. If I recall, the magic you use doesn't take quite as much, if any, personal energy to fuel the spell."

"What about guards?" Ron asked.

"I was hoping there'd be a way without entering the castle itself," Eragon said. "I don't want to risk anyone getting captured."

"There is a way, but it's just as risky, and unfortunately, it would be a few days to see if it worked. I mean, there is a spell we could use to call the egg to us, but what would Muggles do if they saw it whizzing past?" Hermione said.

Eragon thought for a moment. "What if you could get close enough to the castle so you don't raise Muggle suspicion? Everyone in Alagaesia knows the existence of magic, anyway."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Harry asked.

"For me. But Galbatorix isn't looking for any of you three. The only problem, though, is that only one of your minds is unreadable. The other two are like open books, begging to be read," Eragon said. "That's extremely dangerous, especially if you came across an enemy magician."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"It's rather obvious, is it not?" Eragon asked.

"No," Ron said.

"He can read minds," Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"It's an ability that most magicians of my world share," Eragon said to the stunned faces around him. "There are many things that you must know, about me, and about my world. I've only told what I thought you needed to know. But, if we're to be working together, to fight Galbatorix and You-Know-Who, then I, at least, need to be honest with you."

"What could you want to hide?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Several things. One I couldn't utter even if I wanted to, for I swore an oath in the Ancient Language not to tell. Most are just secrets only very advanced and trustworthy Riders know, but one…. One is something personal that only a handful of people knows, and shouldn't be bandied about. Mrs. Weasley, may you and your family, with the exception of Ron, leave the room for a moment?" Eragon asked.

"It's not like we aren't trustworthy," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"It's not a matter of trust. The less who know, the better," Eragon said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and ushered her family out of the room.

Eragon uttered a quick spell to make sure that no one could eavesdrop.

"I've told you the story of the Fall of the Riders, right?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, you've told us," Hermione said. "Galbatorix and the Forsworn destroyed their own order, right?"

"Yes. Dragons live for a very long time. That longevity is passed to their Riders, if the dragon has a Rider. Galbatorix slew all the remaining 'wild' dragons, dragons without Riders. Anyway, It wasn't too long ago that Brom, the storyteller, the Rider who lost his dragon to the Forsworn, killed Morzan, the last of the Forsworn, and the right hand man of Galbatorix. Now, one of Morzan's sons fills that capacity, by an oath that cannot be broken. Morzan's other son works to free the Empire of Galbatorix's grip," Eragon spoke.

"So Morzan's other son works for the Varden?" Harry asked. Eragon nodded.

"Are you sure you can trust the son of someone who helped destroyed the Riders?" Ron asked.

"You're looking at Morzan's other son," the trio gasped at this, and Eragon continued, "I'm not like my real father, and I'm not like Murtagh, my real brother. My late uncle, Garrow, raised me, and was more of a father than Morzan ever could be. I consider Roran, my cousin, my brother."

"No wonder you want as few people as possible to know about this," Hermione said. "But why tell us?"

"Because, I know you three are trustworthy. I've gathered that much from Harry's and Ron's minds. Also, I don't know if anyone besides the few people I told, Murtagh, and Galbatorix knows. I don't even know if Galbatorix knows, but knowing the loyalty oath, Murtagh may be bound to tell Galbatorix. Galbatorix will surely have told his most trusted generals and magicians if he knew. And I'm sure it's not information either side wants bandied about just yet. Galbatorix is mad, but he's no fool," Eragon explained. "There are many other things you should know. I've been adopted as a kinsman in Durgrimst Ingeitum, by the late king Hrothgar. I accidentally cursed a baby, making her a shield from misfortune, instead of being shielded from misfortune. I'm not really older than you. The first time I got drunk was in a tavern with Brom, and I had a hangover the next day. And the first time Saphira got drunk was in a celebration at Farthen Dur, and she fell over trying to bow," all three of the trio snickered at this, but Hermione was the first to sober up. "There are too many things to tell. I killed Durza only because I was lucky, and Arya had distracted him long enough for me to ram my sword through his dark heart."

"Do you think Vol—I mean You-Know-Who will join forces with Galbatorix?" Harry asked.

"There is that possibility. It really depends on how power hungry You-Know-Who is," Eragon said. "From what I've gathered, if they do join forces, it'll only be temporary. Both are too power hungry to share control. One would have to be the underling of the other. But neither would like to be the underling, right?"

"Right," Harry responded. He had encountered the Dark Lord, and knew more about him than anyone in the room.

"So, even though they may make a temporary alliance, they won't stay allies forever," Ron said, restating the obvious.

"I think the biggest problem for all of us is what will You-Know-Who do when he realizes that most of the 'Muggles' of my world already know of the existence of magic," Eragon said.

"You-Know-Who despises Muggles. He may decide to attack more openly," Hermione said.

"It would be really bad for all of us magic users if the Muggles found out about magic through mass cursings and magical killings," Eragon said. "Magic isn't exactly completely trusted in Alagaesia, with the exception of among the elves and possibly the dwarves."

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I must first teach you how to shield your mind from enemy magicians," Eragon said, and Harry groaned. "It won't be like the lessons you took before, Harry, and this is much simpler. Second, we need to find a way to get you into Uru'baen without much notice, and close enough to the castle to get the egg magically. I won't be much help there, as everyone in Alagaesia will have known my face from Wanted signs posted."

"We also need an escape plan for getting out of the city when we do get the egg," Hermione said.

"Why don't we just Apparate?" Ron asked.

"Cause non of us has a license yet," Hermione shot back.

"If we use the invisibility cloak, and Apparate to a place where no one would know, I think it'd be alright," Harry said. "Besides, we need to take action. I'm sick of waiting around."

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry and Ron were right.

"I'd also be willing to return the favor," Eragon said. "Saphira said that she would also help return the favor."

"We were about to go try to find Horcruxes," Hermione said.

"Maybe Eragon could help us with that," Harry said.

"I could, if I knew what to look for," Eragon said.

"Anything that might have been of value to the Dark Lord," Harry responded.

"Still doesn't give me much clue," Eragon said. "Well, I could make sure trouble doesn't come looking for you as you look for these Horcruxes. But, first, I'd like to teach you how to defend your minds from magicians of my world. Focus on one thing, and one thing only. That simple. But for some reason, some find this difficult to do… especially in the middle of a battle. Block out all thought except for one. That thought then becomes a wall. The thought could be of anything insignificant, such as a particular scale on Saphira, or a particular emotion," Eragon said. "It's harder to do if you're doing something, but it's possible. I fought Durza, both physically and mentally, with my own wall up."

"Just focus on a single thing," Harry repeated.

"That's the simplest way of doing it. I'm not sure about mind readers of your world, but if you can master this, and do so while doing other tasks, you'll be set against the magicians of mine," Eragon said. "Now, the three of you try it. Yes, you too, Hermione. You're natural shield may not hold against a thorough probing. I'll try to be gentle when I probe, but it will hurt if I break through your defenses. But it's necessary if you're to go into enemy territory."

Harry inhaled deeply, readying himself. _I won't fail this time,_ he thought. Then, he started his concentration. He focused on the grain of the table in the room.

Ron focused on a button on Eragon's shirt, while Hermione focused on a fork.

Suddenly, Ron gasped, and Harry lost his concentration. Hermione looked up when Harry had gasped.

"I told you that it would hurt if I penetrated your defenses," Eragon defended himself when Ron and Harry glared at him. "Harry, you were doing so well until Ron's gasp distracted you. Hermione, you seem to have a talent for this. I tried to probe, and I even clawed at your defenses, but they wouldn't budge. Even after you looked up."

"Hermione's good at everything," Ron grumbled.

"No, I'm not. Just because I am, or was, the smartest witch in school doesn't mean that I'm good at everything," Hermione said.

"With practice, you two will be able to defend yourself against an attack in the mind. Don't worry," Eragon said. "Thankfully, there aren't too many magic users among humans of my world."

"It's getting late," Hermione said as she stifled a yawn.

"Alright, we'll quit for tonight. But at least we have a start," Eragon said.


	8. The Next Move

Eragon spent the next three days testing and training Ron and Harry, making them do certain tasks while keeping up their mental shields. Hermione had a natural knack at it. Finally, Ron and Harry could hold their own against his attacks.

"The Varden has a few informants who may be able to sneak you into the city, when you are ready," Eragon said. "Getting out, though, may be only up to you. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"I still want to," Harry said. "I'm sick of waiting around. It's time to do something."

"You're right," Eragon said. "It is time to do something. Galbatorix won't be expecting his precious dragon egg being stolen from right under his nose. On the same day you three try to steal the egg, I'll be launching an attack of my own. The Ra'zac must pay for what they did to Carvahall, and I must rescue Roran's future wife."

"That will be a very bad day for Galbatorix, if both are successful," Hermione mused.

"This war must be ended quickly, but I fear that that may not be possible. Even though dragons mature quickly, it still takes time. And there are no guarantees the egg will hatch anytime soon. The Rider could be anyone," Eragon said. "The longer the war drags, the more lives lost or ruined. But, if we just let Galbatorix be, he'll continue to ruin lives as he chooses, and he may set his sites on the larger world."

"And he won't die anytime soon, will he?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, he won't, unless there's either an accident or someone kills him," Eragon said. "I'll have to leave soon. I left the Varden rather abruptly."

"Yeah, we need to work on stuff as well. Like how to get out of Uru'baen quickly," Harry said.

"Let's keep in contact, and we can set a day later for the double attack."

Eragon then made preparations to leave. He asked Mrs. Weasley if she had enough food to spare his journey back to Surda.

When he was packed and ready to leave, Eragon mounted Saphira, and she did a vertical take off, jumping up and climbing the sky with her powerful wings. Below the Burrow dwindled, and those who were watching him were no longer visible.

_Alright, now that we have a way, we can get the egg. I just hope those three will be all right, _Eragon said to Saphira.

_Like you, they're adults now. They'll be fine, just like we'll be fine, _Saphira replied.

_I hope you're right, _Eragon said.

* * *

The days passed, and the Golden Trio had been secretly practicing Apparition. They knew that they would have to use it to escape. The problem was, however, was practicing so that not only could they not be seen, but heard, as well.

They finally took to taking the invisibility cloak and leaving the Burrow for some forested hills. There, they practiced in secrecy, on always keeping lookout. Finally, the day came when they were confident enough to go anywhere they've been before. Going someplace they've never been to before was another thing.

Harry sent Hedwig with a note stating their readiness. Then, he, Ron, and Hermione waited for Eragon's response.

They were surprised when Eragon came back, personally. He had ridden hard and fast, mostly to avoid detection above the cities in the Empire. He didn't want to have to fight Murtagh just yet.

"I've arranged for housing for the three of you, and for a guide into Uru'bean. How we're going to get you to Surda, though, is still undecided. Saphira, though strong, certainly cannot take all four of us, not for the long journey to Surda," Eragon said after the greetings were done.

"I have a broomstick I can fly on," Harry said.

"What about us?" Ron said, indicating Hermione and himself.

"One can ride Saphira, with me. So, we need transportation for the other," Eragon said.

"I would borrow a broomstick from my family, but I'm not sure if it'd be able to keep up with Harry's Firebolt and Saphira," Ron said. "We're not rich."

"Well, we can slow down a little. But how are you going to travel without being seen? We'll be passing over Muggle towns and cities," Eragon asked.

"That's easy. We can cast a Disillusionment Charm," Hermione said. "That way, only Saphira will be seen."

"Well, I guess it's settled. Why don't you pack up what you need to take? Remember, take only what you can carry. Food and necessities only," Eragon said.

* * *

Flying high above Empire, going much slower than Eragon had at first anticipated, all five of them could see the destruction. Entire towns were razed, and cities were crumbling. Apparently the Muggles had gotten very scared when faced with a large, fire-breathing dragon.

Hermione gasped at the destruction. But the Muggles should have retaliated using their advanced weaponry, she thought suddenly. That was when she saw several downed planes, of the fighter type, and she understood. Murtagh was using his magic.

"Eragon! Could your magic stop a projectile going faster than the speed of sound?" Hermione asked over the wind. She rode Saphira behind him, her arms wrapped firmly but not too tight on his midriff.

"There are wards that would make projectiles miss. Like all magic, it drains the caster's energy. Also, if the magician could utter the spell fast enough, he could take control of the projectile in question. Being able to break into others' minds would be useful in that situation," Eragon said. "The Muggles can make objects go that fast?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I thought that the Muggles, once Galbatorix started exerting his rule over them, would retaliate and possibly even kill him."

"Well, we may still need help from the Muggles. Surda is smaller than the Empire, and cannot create an army as big as the Empire can. The Varden had moved to Surda, so the two are more or less combined for now. The last thing we need is to draw Galbatorix himself out prematurely though. With Murtagh still around, I'm definitely not ready to face Galbatorix yet," Eragon replied.

* * *

Draco arrived in Surda dirty and sweaty. Two things he did not like to be. But, he had to keep a low profile if he was to succeed in his mission. Draco planned on doing more than what his part was, this time.

_What about the dragon?_ An annoying thought popped into his head. He remembered the nonchalant way the dragon had explained how hot its fiery breath could get. _I'll just deal with it when the time comes, _he firmly told the nagging voice. _Besides, I bet the scales of that dragon are worth a fortune, and many of its other parts as well._

He smiled at that thought. His family had always had money, and bringing in more money would certainly please his father. He'd also be doing the Dark Lord a huge favor by killing the dragon as well, for the last thing they needed was a vengeful dragon on their tails.

A shadow cast overhead, and looking up, Draco could see the blue shape of the dragon, high up in the cloudless, summer sky. He didn't see the Rider, but then, the dragon was so far up, draco probably couldn't see him anyways. Looking back to the road in front of him, he sidestepped quickly to avoid some manure left behind by some work animal.

_Filthy backwater Muggles. Worse than the Muggles of my world,_ Draco thought, sneering inwardly. He did his best to keep his expression blank. He listened to conversation around him, for the caravan guards in front of him were very loose talkers. The caravan in front of him was carrying goods from farms on the edge of the border to the capitol.

"Heard another attempt on Lady Nasuada's life was made," one started.

"But that kid, Elva, prevented it again, right?" the other said, apparently already having heard this story.

"Right. Have you seen her? A dragon mark on her forehead, and violet eyes. Unnatural, violet eyes," the first one said.

"She the one that Eragon's blessing turned wrong?" a shout from further ahead asked.

"Aye, but he offered to fix it. She declined, for the moment. Said she was more useful the way she was, she did," the first one shouted back.

The last caravan driver roared at the gossiping guards, "I'm not paying for the lot of you to gossip. Keep your eyes peeled for bandits!"

The conversation died, but Draco had learned that his foe wasn't infallible. Even the mighty Rider made mistakes. Little did he know, the Rider in question did not make mistakes very often, and also seemed to be very lucky.

* * *

Saphira landed in the castle courtyard yet again. The castle was built as a last defense against enemies, and though parts were ornate, it had that feel to it. Once the dust settled, Hermione removed the Disillusionment Charm from Harry and Ron, who also landed in the courtyard.

Servants came to help unload Saphira. Eragon knew better than to refuse their help, though he didn't need it.

The King of Surda, Orrin, greeted Eragon alone this time. When asked where Lady Nasuada was, he was told that shortly after he left an attempt was made on her life. Elva prevented it.

"Galbatorix's forces here remain vigilant," Eragon said. "Has anyone fished out the culprit?"

"Yes, and the culprit was dealt with. So, these are the three who will attempt what Brom and Jeod started long ago. Let's get you to your quarters. Roran has been looking for you, Eragon," Orrin said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Eragon asked. "I'd like to speak with him."

"Unfortunately, I don't know exactly know where he is at the moment," the King of Surda said.

"Even here, there may be enemies about," Eragon warned the trio. "As you have seen. So, be cautious."

"We will be, don't worry," Hermione said.

"Alright. Very few know about your mission. Even your guide doesn't know the true nature of your mission. So, don't speak about why you're here," Eragon added to his warning, in low tones. "Your guide's under the impression that you're going to spy in Uru'baen."

"We'll be careful," Harry said.

"Then let's get you settled in," Eragon said, nodding to King Orrin.

"A servant should be here in a moment to escort you. I have duties I must attend to," Orrin said.

"I must report to Nasuada, as well. Are those meetings still going on?" Eragon asked, referring to the border meetings that have been taking place.

"Unfortunately. I fear it may be a while before those meetings are finished," the King replied.

"I thought that they'd stop once Galbatorix started exerting his power on the unfortunate cities and towns that happen to be in the Empire," Eragon said. "I saw quite a bit of destruction on my way here."

"We've had reports from our sources in the Empire," Orrin said. "Those diplomats want us to wait for the United Nations to decide what to do."

"We can't wait, can we?" Eragon said, his voice flat. "Galbatorix certainly won't wait to try to strike us."

"I've been trying to impress that on to the diplomats. This isn't just a skirmish, it's a full blown war," Orrin said.

"I agree," Eragon said.

Just then, a servant came up, panting. He bowed deeply to both King Orrin and the Rider. Eragon shook his head at this, but said nothing. "Are these the three whom I must escort, sire?" the servant asked.

"Yes," King Orrin said. "Take them to their rooms."

"I'll stop by your rooms after I take care of my own duties," Eragon promised. "We still have to plan exactly how it will work out."

The trio was led away, and Eragon set out to find first Nasuada, then Roran. Once Nasuada was informed of everything she needed to know, Eragon went to first Roran's room, then the training grounds to find his adopted brother. He found Roran in his own room.

"We'll be attacking the Ra'zac soon," Eragon said by way of greeting. "At the same time, an different attack on Galbatorix's forces will be held. Someone is going to try to steal the last dragon egg."

"So, at last we'll have our vengeance, and I can have Katrina," Roran said.

"We'll be attacking the Ra'zac in their lair, so we must be extremely cautious. Who knows what hidden dangers Helgrind has for trespassers besides the Ra'zac themselves," Eragon cautioned.

"Right, right," Roran said. "But the Ra'zac will pay for what they did to Carvahall, Father, and Katrina."


	9. Egg Snatchers

After speaking with his adopted brother, Eragon found the servant who had escorted the trio to their rooms. The servant then showed Eragon where the two wizards and witch were residing within the castle.

When Eragon arrived, the three were deep in study over various maps of Uru'baen. They were in Hermione's room, and Eragon rapped on the open door before walking in.

"So, you guys are planning the best routes of escape?" Eragon asked.

"Not exactly," Hermione hesitated then added, "We already know how we're going to escape. It's getting close enough to the castle without causing alarm that's the problem."

"We're going to use magic that we don't have a license to use yet to escape," Ron said.

"We could get into trouble for it, but that's nothing new," Hermione said, shooting a venomous glance at Ron.

"Well, how exactly are you to escape?" Eragon asked.

"We'll be Apparating, disappearing from one place and almost instantaneously appearing in a different place," Hermione explained. "It'll be the quickest and hopefully the safest way to leave the Empire."

"Hopefully?" Eragon asked, doubt tingeing his voice.

"Well, even though we practiced Apparating, there's still the possibility that because of the pressure we'd be under, someone would splinch. That's when a piece is left behind," Hermione explained.

"That sounds painful," Eragon said. "You sure you still want to do this despite the risks?"

"I'm positive. I've seen now what Galbatorix can do," Harry said, hard determination in his voice. "He's no better than Vol- I mean You-Know-Who."

Eragon nodded. "Then, we need to set a day. It will take a few days to walk to Uru'baen. You'll want to arrive as inconspicuously as possible."

"True," Hermione said. Ron groaned at the thought of walking the entire distance, and Harry shared Ron's displeasure.

"Couldn't we at least ride a horse?" Harry asked.

"The cavalry needs the horses. Besides, that can be harder than walking," Eragon said. "I doubt any of you know how to ride a horse," all three shook their heads, "so you'd have to learn how to ride, and then, you'd probably get saddle sores."

"So we walk, then," Harry said.

"Think about it this way: at least you won't have to worry about stabling the horses, and having to worry about them," Eragon said.

Ron sighed. He really did not want to walk that far. He never really had to, in his entire life.

"Now, we need to plan exactly how it's going to go," Eragon said. "I suggest you don't stay around in Uru'baen for very long. I don't know what exactly Uru'baen will be like, but I do know that it has dangers any other city has: thieves and cutthroats. Then there's the possibility of slavers."

"But isn't slavery illegal?" Ron asked.

"There's still slavery in some parts of the world. And what do you call house elves?" Hermione asked.

"House elves?" Eragon asked.

"They're magical creatures of our world. They're small, and often used as slaves—" Hermione said.

"They like to work," Ron cut her off. "The _only _house elf I know who wants to get paid is Dobby. Most will be offended if you try to pay them."

Hermione was about to speak when Eragon said, "That isn't the issue right now. The issue is how you three are going to avoid all of those dangers. Even outside of the city you won't be safe. I know that there are slavers who take travelers as slaves, so you must be very careful."

"You're right. But what do we do if slavers try to catch us?" Ron asked.

"Hopefully it won't happen, but you may have to fight—" Eragon started.

"But we can't fight! We don't have any experience!" Hermione almost yelled it.

Eragon frowned. "Unfortunately, we don't have the time for a full training in swordsmanship for you three."

"We can't use magic in front of them, either," Ron said. "If the Muggles find out about our sort of magic, who knows what will happen?"

"They may find out the hard way anyway," Eragon said under his breath, so low that none of the trio heard him. "Undoubtedly they'll have learned the existence of magic through Murtagh," he said aloud. "Unfortunately for all of us, it was the abuse of power they have seen."

"The Muggles will certainly try to find a way to fight back," Hermione said. "We must try to end the war quickly before the UN decides to drop nuclear bombs on Galbatorix."

"Do you think it would go to that extreme?" Harry asked her.

"Well, at least some bombs," Hermione amended.

"What's a bomb?" Eragon asked.

"It's an explosive device. There are different types of bombs, most of which are designed to kill people. There are a few joke bombs that are designed only to cause discomfort on the victims, though," Hermione explained.

"Some of the damage we saw couldn't have been just Murtagh, though. Plus, I saw some dead soldiers wearing the Empire's colors," Eragon said.

"What could that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that Murtagh has the resources from the Empire at his disposal to crush rebellion. And from the looks of it, he's been very thorough," Eragon said with bitterness in his voice.

"So, he has the Empire's army at his disposal?" Hermione asked. "Do we know how many magicians Galbatorix has under his control? That work in the army?"

"We don't know for sure. Magicians pose the biggest threat to Galbatorix, so they'd have to swear loyalty in the Ancient Language," Eragon said. "Galbatorix may be mad, but he's not stupid. Anyone with any amount of magical power would either have to be eliminated, or bound by magic to serve him."

"That's why you need another Rider? Not only because of the dragon, but because of the Rider himself?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. Saphira's race is dyeing, because of Galbatorix. He wants to revive it, but only under his rule," Eragon said. "The odds are against us right now. We don't have much time."

"So, let's get to work, then shall we?" Hermione said, picking up a map.

Ron groaned at those words.

* * *

It was the next day when the trio left on their journey. Eragon, Roran, and Saphira would leave for their own mission two days afterward. If timed correctly, both parties would strike the same day, leaving no chance for the Ra'zac to leave on a search for the egg, as well as leaving no chance that the egg will get moved again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled with their guide, a man a bit shorter than average, skinnier than a rabbit, and a hawk like nose. He had introduced himself as "Dorindo", though the trio doubted that was his real name. He looked older than he was, for his hair was gray, and wrinkles lined his face. He looked to be at least sixty or seventy, when in fact he was only forty-six.

"Why can't anyone in Alagaesia have real names," Ron asked in private once they had set on their journey. "Everyone we met, from Eragon to this old wheeze, has a strange name."

"Our names must be strange to them. We're lucky that we speak the same language. Alagaesia could have been much different," Hermione had shot back.

"It's hot here," Ron complained.

"Well, it's in the middle of summer, what do you expect? And we're more south than we normally are this time of year," Hermione sighed. "Don't speak if you're going to continue to complain. I don't want to listen to it."

The trio followed their guide in silence, drawing comfort only from the proximity of each other. They were still in Surda the first night they camped. Their guide's patience with them was running short, for the trio traveled much slower than he had wanted.

"Well, I hope you can keep better watch than you keep pace," Dorindo grumbled when they stopped. "We should have been just outside of Surda by now. We had an early enough start."

"We're out of shape. We don't often get to exercise," Hermione said. "Sorry for slowing you down," she added when she saw anger in Dorindo's eyes.

The man sighed, saying, "We'll, you're on your own when we're in sight of the city. I only hope your slowness doesn't mess up your plans." Dorindo only knew he was to guide the three to the city.

"We'll get used to all the walking soon enough," Hermione assured the guide. She hoped it was true.

"Either that or you'll be very sore once this is all done," Dorindo replied. "Now, who's to take first watch? Even here in Surda one isn't completely safe. Wild animals, bandits and looters, sometimes assassins. Slavers don't dare try to hunt in Surda, thank goodness, but once we cross the border, we'll have to be especially wary."

"Have you faced slavers before?" Harry asked.

"A mean bunch they are. Sometimes meaner than thieves and cutthroats," the man replied gruffly. "They won't kill you or permanently disable you, but the nets aren't too kind either. They're after a profit in selling live humans to work."

"Isn't that the point of slavery?" Hermione asked flatly, trying to keep sarcasm from her voice.

"You know, you're strange for a girl. You've got spirit, and you're tougher than most girls your age. Very few girls would even think about going on a journey into enemy territory," Dorindo said. "And smart, too."

"You'd be surprised at how smart girls and women can be," Hermione said under her breath. Dorindo's round about compliment actually hurt. It meant that he didn't expect a woman to be as good as a man.

The night was eventless. So was the next day, except they had crossed the border in the afternoon. But the day after that, the day Eragon was supposed to leave Aberon with Saphira and Roran to fight the Ra'zac, slavers spotted the group.

"Oh no. Slavers," Dorindo said as a group of people on horseback approached. The trio and their guide could just make out the nets that the horsemen carried.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, panic starting to rise.

"We run or fight," Dorindo informed them. "There's a small chance that we haven't been seen yet, so if we run that way," Dorindo points westward, "then maybe we can stay out of their sight."

"I don't think so," Harry said. "They're coming straight for us!"

It was true. The slavers had veered and were heading straight towards the four of them. It was clear that they had been spotted, and that there was no escape unless they fought.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, this time panic in his voice.

Suddenly a horse stumbled, spilling its rider to the ground. The horse stopped, waiting for its rider. Hermione whipped out her wand and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" A large rock started to hover in the air, and the waiting horse spooked and bolted, trampling the slaver in its path. The other horses also spooked, some rearing before bolting, and some just bolting with their riders attached to their backs.

"I didn't know horses spook that easily," Ron said.

Dorindo didn't seem to notice the wand, and Hermione quickly put it away. But he did notice that someone levitated the rock and spooked the horses. "Who did that?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugging. They weren't about to tell Dorindo their secret.

"Well, I thank whoever it was. The slavers left behind are also fleeing!" Dorindo said.

"Let's keep going, Dorindo. We need to reach Uru'baen," Hermione said.

"Alright, then, let's get moving," Dorindo said.

They were about two miles away from Uru'baen when Dorindo said that it was the furthest he'd take them. They were just out of sight of the city. There weren't very many travelers in this direction, either.

"Head that way," Dorindo said, pointing westward, then turn right when you hit the road. "The road will take you to Uru'baen. I hope that your mission, whatever it is, goes well. And that you make it back to Surda alive." And with that, the man left them.

"We're almost there," Hermione said. "And we're on our own now. Wonder if Eragon is at his destination yet?"

"He probably already is there. Let's get on with what we're to do, so we can leave," Ron said.

"I hope Dorindo will be okay," Hermione said. She looked towards the direction their guide had gone.

"I'm sure he will be. Looks like he's heading southwest, towards the road," Harry said.

"Which we better be getting on, too," Hermione said. "Only we'll be heading north once we reach the road."

The trio reached the road right behind a caravan. The beasts of burden ahead stunk, and it was all the trio could do not to wrinkle their noses. They tried to avoid the piles of manure, both new and old, that were left on the road by various beasts.

"That's disgusting," Ron said, dodging a new pile. "Why do we have to travel on the road? It's disgusting!"

"At least we won't have to explain why we came from a direction that had no towns," Hermione replied.

"We'll use the Invisibility Cloak once we find an alley we can hide in. Then, we can get pretty close to the castle," Harry said.

"Good thinking, Harry. You brought it?" Ron asked.

"Of course. I thought we'd use it to get close to the castle, at least, so the egg has less distance to travel once we cast the spell," Harry said.

"I should have thought of it," Hermione said.

"You can't think of everything," Ron told her.

The caravan in front was slow, and it took the better part of three hours to travel the last two miles. It was very late in the afternoon when they reached the gates to Uru'baen. Thankfully, the guards let them pass without a second glance.

Once they had entered the city, the trio set off to find some hidden and vacant alleyway. They finally found one in a rich neighborhood. There was actually paint and glass in the homes here, whereas in the poor neighborhoods the streets were filled with beggars and trash.

Harry pulled out the cloak from his pack, and swirled it around Hermione, Ron, and himself. The three then carefully made their way to the castle.

"Why not go in the castle itself?" Ron asked suddenly, whispering. "I mean, if we're invisible, can't we just walk in?"

"I doubt the doors are left open, Ron," Hermione whispered back. "Now, let's hush before people begin to look about."

The trio then wound their way through the city. IF they hadn't studied maps of Uru'baen before hand, they would have been completely lost. As it was, it took them the better part of two hours to get to the front of the castle. They ducked into a little used alleyway.

"Alright, cast the spell, Harry," Hermione instructed.

"Right," Harry said. "Accio, dragon egg!"

"How long until the egg gets here?" Ron wondered aloud. A second later, it came whizzing right to Harry. Harry caught it deftly, even though it was larger than what he was used to catching.

Pulling the Invisibility Cloak tighter, the trio prepared to Apparate. They could hear shouts and surprised exclamations, then a terrible roar. It was time to go. They Apparated, and arrived safely into their room, the dragon egg with them.

"Everyone make it in one piece?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Let's just stay in the room for a bit," Hermione said. "And keep the egg hidden, until Eragon gets back."


	10. Rescue

Two days after Harry, Hermione, and Ron left for Uru'baen, Eragon and Roran mounted Saphira to go to Helgrind. Not only was the distance from Aberon to Dras-Leona than to Uru'baen, but also Saphira was much faster than plain old walking. But they weren't going to hurry too fast, like the mad dash to the battlefield only a couple of months before.

Roran sat in front of Eragon, as a safety precaution. This way, Eragon could grab hold of Roran quickly should the older cousin fall. This way, too, Roran could hold onto the spike in front of him.

"Flying's great, but the first time can be scary," Eragon warned as Saphira prepared to launch herself into the air. Shifting her weight and bulk to her hind legs, she sprang into the air, and pushed her opened wings down.

Roran suppressed a scream as the ground moved away at a dizzying speed. Saphira circled, gaining altitude, until she was high enough to give the adoptive brothers a good view of the land. Fields of crops lay out below them. On the horizon, there were a few cities from the world that Alagaesia had melded into.

As time went on, however, Roran grew less afraid, and actually began to enjoy the flight. Eragon had told Saphira to fly easy, to get Roran used to flying before they even go to a faster speed.

_Flying straight like this is boring, especially at this pace,_ Saphira told Eragon.

_I think it's alright to go faster now. Just don't do any fancy acrobatics. I'm not sure how well Roran will be able to hold on, _Eragon replied.

Saphira immediately did a quick barrel roll. Roran did scream this time, a scream of delighted terror. Roran was like a little kid on a roller coaster ride for the very first time. Eragon was about to reprimand Saphira when Roran twisted around, a grin on his face for the first time in the months since Katrina had been kidnapped.

_Saphira, you just lightened up Roran's mood,_ Eragon told her.

_Good. There's nothing more fun than aerial acrobatics, _Saphira replied.

They continued on, passing over the hot plains of Surda, stopping to eat when they got hungry. It would take a couple of days to get to Dras-Leona, total, and Eragon hoped that he wouldn't arrive too late or too early. The Ra'zac had to be in their lair. That was what their mission hinged on.

The way to Helgrind was uneventful, Saphira flying high enough not to be spotted below by anyone who glanced upwards. Once they came close, Saphira exercised caution in her flying. No more wild acrobatics.

As silently as possible, Saphira flew them to the top of Helgrind. They circled it, looking for the entrance, and finally found a cave large enough for Saphira to enter on the north side. Saphira landed on the ledge in front of the cave, and Eragon and Roran dismounted. Saphira followed the adoptive brothers inside.

It was high noon, and inside it was dark. Eragon warned Roran that they were in the Ra'zac's element, even though it was bright and sunny outside. They were trespassing on very dangerous ground.

Eragon could see in the dark better than his cousin, a result of his change. But he was still surprised when the tunnel suddenly turned into a cavern large enough to house the two Lethrblaka, the Ra'zac, and little else. It was a very tall cavern, though. On either side of the cavern slept the Lethrblaka. Their black hides made them hard to distinguish this far from the light.

_Saphira, Roran,_Eragon said to the both of them with his mind, _we need to draw them outside. Let's head back down the tunnel halfway before they scent us. And then, we'll wake them and run outside. It's too tight for us fight effectively here. Roran, we should probably mount Saphira before waking them up…_

He didn't get to finish his thought because at that moment one of the two fearsome, ugly beasts woke up. Eragon, Roran, and Saphira held their breaths simultaneously, half hoping that it would only yawn and go to back to sleep, absolutely hoping that it wouldn't notice them. No such luck.

With a deafening, heart-numbing screech, the Lethrblaka woke the Ra'zac and its mate, alerting them to the trespassers. It was useless to run, and the tunnel was definitely too tight a space to fight. They had to face their fears and fight inside the cavern.

With blood rushing, Roran and Eragon gave wordless battlecries, while Saphira roared her challenge. Roran Stronghammer charged, hammer out and ready to use. Eragon had his replacement sword out, and charged a split second after Roran. Saphira allowed the humans to go first, then, she charged as well, only exhaling flames when she knew her Rider and his cousin wouldn't get singed.

As it turned out, the Lethrblaka and the Ra'zac weren't quite prepared to fight in their own home. They were stunned that anyone would get this far into their home. They recovered quickly, though. It was going to be a tough fight for the Shadeslayer, Stronghammer, and Saphira.

Eragon slashed with his sword, Roran smashed with his hammer, and Saphira blew fire at their foes. The Ra'zac leapt and one slashed Eragon across the cheek, while the other tried to get Rorans back, but had gotten Saphira's tail when she blocked the blow. The Lethrblaka were trapped in one place, but they slashed and pecked at the intruders.

It grew hot and sticky in the cave, but it was a fight to the death, neither side was going to give up. Saphira continued to blow flames at her opponents, despite the discomfort of her Rider. She put some nasty burns on one of the Lethrblaka, while the other jabbed at her wings with its beak.

Eragon whirled around when the taller Ra'zac jumped behind him, managing to block the blow with his blade. The Ra'zac hissed, and Eragon merely grimaced. Eragon slashed at the Ra'zac in a wide circle, getting the side of one of the Lethrblaka before the blade could even hope to make contact with the Ra'zac. It dodged, at the last second, and jumped while Eragon was still recovering. As it was landing behind Eragon yet again, Roran smashed its beak with his hammer.

A strange, gargling howl of rage, pain, and possibly fear sounded through the cave. Eragon followed up Roran's attack with a slash of his own, neatly cutting off the Ra'zac's head. Unfortunately, the other Ra'zac had also slashed, at Roran. The Ra'zac's blade slashed down Roran's arm. Luckily it wasn't the arm he used to wield the hammer.

Roran also howled in pain, but he moved as he did so. Eragon had already plunged his sword into the Ra'zac. Roran smashed in the Ra'zac's head.

All the while Saphira was trying to keep the Lethrblaka's attention on her, somewhat succeeding. Her face had peck marks, blood dripping from puncture wounds, and some along her neck. Eragon was painfully aware of Saphira's pain through the bond they shared.

_The Ra'zac have been taken care of, _Eragon reported to Saphira.

_Then help me fight these monsters, little one, _Saphira replied. She slashed again at the big beast near her.

Eragon turned towards the one closest to Saphira, and rammed his sword into its body. Unfortunately, his sword wasn't long enough to kill it that way.

_Use your magic!_ Saphira ordered, exasperated. Eragon had forgotten that he could use magic.

Uttering "Brisingr," Eragon lined his sword with fire, and sliced the hot blade down the Lethrblaka's body. Roran leaped at the head, hammer swinging. The hammer connected with beak yet again. Once Roran was out of the way, Saphira lunged and locked her jaws on the Lethrblaka's neck, piercing arteries and veins. Blood oozed and dripped from the wounds her teeth were in, and she let go. The wounds on the monster's neck bled profusely, and it started to die.

The other, seeing all of its family dead or dying, tried to flee. Saphira blocked its way. It hissed and lunged its beak at her, but pain in its midsection made it stop. Eragon was drawing his sword out of the wound he created, and Roran smashed its tail. Eragon then proceeded to slash his sword towards the neck of the beast, and Saphira, while it was momentarily distracted, lunged for its neck. She held for a moment, and then let go.

_It is done, _Saphira told Eragon.

"Where's Katrina?" Roran asked.

"Let's have a look, see if there's anymore caverns in the back," Eragon said, trying to keep his voice optimistic. It's been a long time since Katrina had been captured, and he feared the worst.

Stepping over or around the Ra'zac bodies, the two humans went to take a look. In the very back of the cave, there was another, smaller tunnel. Eragon and Roran walked through, and found themselves in another cavern. Chains dangled from the sides of the cavern walls, and from two of them, Eragon saw two limp forms. He quickly strode over to them, and noted their breathing.

"Their still alive," Eragon said.

"Katrina!" Roran ran to her, trying to wake her.

With a moan, Katrina woke. She seemed disoriented, if only for a second, and then she screamed.

"Katrina, it's okay, they're dead. The Ra'zac are dead. As are those horrible beasts the rode," Roran tried to reassure her.

The screaming woke the other figure, the figure of Sloan. He took one look at who was with them, and immediately began to beg for release. Eragon ignored him.

"Katrina! Stop it!" Roran all but yelled, pleading with her to actually see him and here his voice.

The screaming faded, and a tentative "Roran?" could be heard. Katrina had finally heard him.

"Yes, love, it's me. Eragon and I came to rescue you," he replied, emphasizing the pronoun.

"And what about me?" Sloan demanded.

"Traitorous coward, you've no idea how much anguish you've caused our family. Garrow would still be alive if you hadn't opened your mouth to the Ra'zac the first time they came to town," Roran hissed at him.

"Besides which, Saphira cannot carry more than three, and that's pushing it," Eragon said.

"But you can't just leave me here to die!" Sloan said.

"I could," Roran said.

"I couldn't," Eragon said. "Katrina comes with us. We'll let you out of your bonds, but you'll have to climb down this accursed mountain yourself."

Eragon first released Katrina first, using his magic to open the lock. Roran carried her out to Saphira, all the while telling her what a brave, beautiful woman she was. Once Roran and Katrina were on Saphira, Eragon released Sloan. Sloan glared at Eragon, but the Rider paid no mind. Instead, he strode to where Saphira was already leaving the large cavern. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh assaulted his nose again.

Once on the ledge, Eragon mounted, and Saphira took off. Katrina screamed a moment, then she subsided. Saphira wheeled away, heading south. Sloan hadn't even reached the ledge yet before he couldn't see them anymore. Eragon sighed relief. The last thing they needed was Sloan following them.

Saphira landed them as soon as Helgrind was only a bump on the horizon. She was exhausted, bleeding, and so were the two male humans. Eragon summoned the energy needed to heal Saphira. He didn't know if wounds caused by the Lethrblaka would heal slowly or not. It was better not to take any chances.

"What about us?" Roran said when the peck marks on Saphira's face had closed up.

Eragon only uttered the spell to heal Roran's wound next. Katrina was watching, oddly fascinated by the closing of the skin under Roran's leather. Then, Eragon healed the slice on his cheek. He was even more exhausted when the healing was done.

"Ra'zac wounds take a long time to heal naturally," Eragon said. He looked at the sun's position, and cursed.

"What?" Roran asked.

"We'll have to stay here for the night. We're all too exhausted to move," Eragon said. "We need the rest, but the sun is sinking fast. We won't have time to move on before it grows too dark."

Roran and Katrina hugged. They were so glad to see each other once more. They also exchanged a tender kiss that made Eragon a little envious. Why couldn't he find a female that is to his and Saphira's liking and human? He remembered Arya's rejection clearly.

_You'll find a mate, little one, _Saphira reassured him.

_How can you be so sure?_ Eragon asked.

_Because, out of the many human females out there, there has to be one that is compatible,_Saphira said.

Eragon didn't push the matter. Saphira was so firm in her belief, Eragon had to wonder, privately, if the dragon had someone in mind. He didn't dwell on the thought, though, for night was coming, and their rations were running low. He sent Saphira to hunt for not only herself, but for Roran and Katrina as well.

As she took off, Roran asked apprehensively, "Where is she going?"

Eragon replied, "To get some meat. For you two as well as herself."

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" Katrina asked.

"I don't eat meat anymore. It just doesn't feel right to me anymore," Eragon said. "There's still some fruits and bread left in the saddle bags. That should be sufficient until we reach the safety of Surda."

"You've changed quite a bit, Eragon," Katrina remarked.

"I had to, to survive," Eragon said, ending the matter.

Saphira came back, a deer dangling from her forearms. Eragon wouldn't look as Roran took care of cleaning and carving the doe. The smell of roasting meat soon reached Eragon's nose.

The humans ate in silence, no one wanting to disturb the peace that surrounded them. After they finished eating however, Eragon told the others that he'd take first watch.

Roran agreed, and said he'd take second watch. Saphira volunteered for third watch. As everyone else settled down to sleep, Eragon paced, watching the night. There was still just a tad of light in the sky, not enough to make any difference.

He wondered how they were to get Katrina home. Just because Saphira flew them here didn't mean she could last all the way to Aberon. Eragon supposed that they'd have to walk it. He wasn't going to leave his cousin or his cousin's fiancée behind.

That settled in his mind, he began to wonder how his other friends were doing on their mission. Surely they would be in Uru'baen by now. He wondered if it was the right thing to do, to send these three on such a dangerous mission. Well, if all goes well, they'll make it home before him.

* * *

Dawn came, and Eragon told them that they would have to walk. When the lovers asked why, Eragon explained that while Saphira was strong, she could overstrain herself carrying three people.

So, the three humans and dragon traveled back to Surda. The trip was uneventful. Saphira did carry the humans part of the way, but she tired easily under the weight.

They finally reached Aberon, and Eragon headed straight towards the rooms in which the wizarding trio had stayed.


	11. Talk

It was several days after the theft of the egg when Galbatorix finally received the news that the Ra'zac were slain. He grew angry, and called Murtagh to his study. Murtagh appeared five minutes later, panting slightly.

"The Ra'zac are dead, ambushed in their own lair," Galbatorix informed his Rider, growling all the while.

Murtagh stood there, watching his lord prowl about the study. He knew what Galbatorix wanted, but he wasn't about to volunteer for it. Who ever stole the egg must be dangerous.

"You must track down that egg for me," Galbatorix said when five minutes had gone by.

"Of course, my lord," Murtagh said, feeling the weight of his oath of loyalty. How on earth was he going to track down an egg that could be anywhere? He wasn't an expert in hunting eggs.

"And if it hatches before you retrieve it, bring the Rider as well," Galbatorix continued, even though it should have been obvious. Ever since the first attempt of capturing Eragon "failed", Galbatorix has been careful to be precise in his instruction. "I don't care where you have to go to find it."

Murtagh stood there. His mind roiled, thinking of the last bit of instruction. So, if the egg was in Surda, Galbatorix just sent him on a suicide mission. Great.

* * *

Draco was waiting for something. For what, he did not know. He did not know how dangerous it was for him to be there. He did not know that he could not sneak up on Eragon. He did know that if he did above and beyond the bare minimum of his duty, then Voldemort might forgive him and his family for his failed attempt on Dumbledore's life.

Malfoy waited, probably for the Rider to return, for he had seen the dragon pass over him away from the city. He was in Aberon now. He wished he had someone to order around. He wished Crabbe and Goyle were there.

Then he saw the shadow. It was the dragon, and it was flying low, like it was carrying great weight. On the dragon, Draco Malfoy spotted three passengers. He'd been waiting days for the Rider to return. Now, he could plan, and find a way to kill Eragon.

* * *

"Harry, your birthday's soon, isn't it?" Ron asked suddenly, few days after their egg rescue. They preferred to call it that, for they didn't like to think of themselves as thieves.

"If it hasn't gone by already," Harry said. "Why?"

Ron was spared from answering, for at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry called.

"Eragon," came the familiar voice.

"Come in," Harry replied.

Eragon walked in. He looked just as he did before the trio had left for their mission, except he looked disheveled a bit. He had just arrived home.

"Where—" Eragon started.

"Under the bed," Harry replied quickly. "We don't know who exactly to trust."

"No, you wouldn't know who everyone is around here, either," Eragon said, smiling.

"So, I take it that your part went well?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I had hoped. Thanks to my training, I was able to heal all the wounds dealt to me, Roran, and Saphira," Eragon said.

"Now we have one less worry," Ron said.

"Yes and no," Eragon said. "Undoubtedly, Murtagh will be used to try to find the egg. At least both the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka are gone."

"We better get back to the Burrow," Ron said, unexpectedly. "Mum will be beside herself with worry."

"We better get cracking on some research, too," Hermione said. "Those horcruxes are going to be a pain to find."

"When do you go?" Eragon asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "We can't just Apparate. We're not licensed, yet."

"You want to go back the same way you came?" Eragon asked.

"If you would be so kind," Hermione said.

"Shouldn't be that much of a problem. We'll have to keep lookout as we travel. Murtagh is bound to be about, looking for the egg," was Eragon's reply.

"He won't be too happy about that, will he?" Ron asked.

"I suspect not," Eragon replied. "I wouldn't be."

Harry looked out the window. It faced the outer courtyard, and the city. He thought he recognized someone, but it was hard to tell.

"Guys, look," He voice was just above a whisper. Ron and Hermione went over to the window, and looked.

"What are we—" Ron started after a minute of looking.

"Isn't that Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pointing.

Harry said, "I thought it was him. But he's so dirty and grimy… the Malfoy we know wouldn't stoop to such levels."

"Maybe he had no choice?" Hermione voiced. "Maybe he was sent after someone?"

"Who could he be after all the way down here? Voldemort doesn't know anyone of importance down here, does he?" Harry asked.

"Me," Eragon said. The trio looked at him. "He was sent after me. Apparently, Voldemort knows of our alliance. No doubt from Malfoy and Snape. He isn't taking any chances. Malfoy was only sent to find me, and to "detain" me until someone can come finish me off. Malfoy thinks he can do so himself, if only to put his family back into the good graces of the Dark Lord. I read his mind," Eragon offered the last as an explanation.

"Handy talent, that," Ron said.

By the time they looked out of the window again, Malfoy had gone. It would be impossible to find him right now.

"And don't worry about me or anyone important here. We have a way to detect misfortune within the castle," and Eragon grimaced, remembering what it was that they used.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eragon said.

"But, if it can help us—" Harry started.

"It was my mistake in a blessing. The girl I accidentally cursed," Eragon said.

The silence after that statement stretched on, and the room suddenly became uncomfortable. Eragon left, and the trio stared at each other, unable to do anything at the moment. It was as if the Rider had been deemed infallible before, and he had just revealed that even he made mistakes.

"Of course he makes mistakes," Hermione said. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be human."

"Did any of us say he didn't make mistakes?" Ron asked, suddenly irritable.

"No. But we were thinking it, weren't we?" Hermione defended herself.

"Hermione's right. We can't think anyone is infallible anymore. Not after what happened to Dumbledore," Harry said, cutting across any argument Ron would have had.

"We better pack up," Hermione said. "And then, I'll go find him, and tell him we're ready to go."

"Alright," Harry said. He looked out the window again. "I hope Malfoy doesn't do anything."

"How can he, without Eragon knowing?" Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

Hermione left after they finished packing. She soon got lost in the castle. It was nothing like Hogwarts. Everything was stationary, and ordinary. Nothing moved that shouldn't. She looked through a window to the inner courtyard. She saw that Eragon was with Saphira.

She raced down the steps, and rushed towards the entrance to the inner courtyard. He was still there, absently caressing his dragon. He didn't look up when she drew near.

"Eragon?" She asked. He was just standing there, eyes unfocused, absently stroking Saphira's muzzle.

"Yes?" He said, suddenly coming to his senses.

"We're ready to go, if you'd be so kind," Hermione said.

"Alright," Eragon said.

Hermione allowed Eragon to lead the way. She had been lost, and didn't know where to find their rooms again. She wanted to speak to Eragon, but suddenly was too shy. This was the first time they were alone together, something she wanted, but…it seemed indecent for her to spring upon him her feelings at this point. She'll just have to wait.

Harry and Ron stood up as the door opened to their room, and Eragon strode in. Hermione just snatched her own pack. Harry and Ron grabbed their packs, too, and Eragon grabbed the egg from under the bed.

"First, I must give this to Lady Nasuada," Eragon said in explanation to the unspoken question. "She'll do what's right."

They reached Nasuada's office, and Eragon tapped on the door. There was a pause before phrase "Enter" could be heard.

"Eragon!" Nasuada exclaimed when he entered. "Are these the ones who… Oh, the egg!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were stunned. Never had they seen anyone as pure ebony as Lady Nasuada. And they hadn't seen anyone in Alagaesia with black skin. They quickly recovered, however.

"Lady Nasuada, I'm going to take these three back home," Eragon said.

"I hope the egg hatches for a worthy Rider soon," Nasuada said. "We can't afford to wait a long time."

"But the egg must find it's rightful Rider before it can hatch," Eragon reminded her. "It took years for Saphira to hatch."

"I know," Nasuada said. "That's what I'm afraid of. Thank you, you three, for retrieving the egg. I don't think I want to know how you did it."

"Let's get going," Eragon said.

And then they went and mounted dragon and broomstick, and they were off. Hermione had cast a Disillusionment charm on Ron, Harry, and herself. They weren't taking any chances.

* * *

As soon as they touched down and the Disillusionment charms taken off, Mrs. Weasley rushed to her son and started to give him a crushing hug. Eragon looked away, to spare his friend some embarrassment.

The next thing he knew, he was being asked to dinner, for it was late in the evening.

"And you'll be spending the night, that's for sure," Molly Weasley said. "It's too late for you to go back, especially after a hard day's travel."

Eragon accepted this. It would be rude to leave tonight, anyway. With one last pat on Saphira's nose, he strode after his friends.

Eragon ate vegetables, while everyone else had roast. Everyone except Percy was there, of course. Bill and Fleur's wedding was close, and the wedding was to take place at the Burrow. In fact, the wedding was only three days from then.

"Will you stay for the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked out of courtesy.

"I'm afraid not. I've got to help find the one an egg will hatch for," Eragon said.

"There's quite a lot of people out there. How will you find its Rider?" Molly asked.

"The egg chooses. It'll hatch when its Rider is present," Eragon said. "No can really tell who an egg will hatch for. I would never have thought, a few years ago, that I would be a Rider."

"And now, you're an important part of a rebel group," Ron said.

"Yes," Eragon agreed.

"So, you'll be leaving in the morning, then?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Yes, I will. First light. That is, if I can rouse Saphira by then," he added with a grin.

As they were eating outside, everyone heard Saphira's snort. The little kitchen table would have been much too crowded for all of them to eat in there.

Dinner was over soon, and then everyone, except Eragon began to talk of what was to come. The wedding, Harry's birthday, and the Ministry that was undoubtedly infiltrated by the Death Eaters.

"The hardest part is not knowing all the Death Eaters. Not knowing who's been Imperiused," Bill was saying when Eragon turned his wandering thoughts back to the conversation.

"The Ministry probably already has some Imperiused members," Ron said.

"Imperiused?" Eragon asked.

"It's when someone casts an Imperius Curse on someone else, therefore gaining control of that person," Harry said.

"Oh," Eragon said. "That would cause problems."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It does cause a lot of problems."

"Dementors are still on the loose," Mr. Weasley said.

"What's a Dementor?" Eragon asked.

"It's a dark creature that sucks all the happiness from humans. It can take a witch or wizard's powers, if in close proximity for a period of time. Muggles can't see them, but a witch or wizard can. They're hooded figures whose hands are slimey and scabbed. Beware of the Dementor's Kiss. That's when a Dementor steals the soul of a human, leaving a living, empty shell," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Sounds just as bad, if not worse, than a Shade," Eragon said.

"The only way to protect yourself is to use a Patronus," Harry said. "It's a spell designed to repel Dementors."

"What's a Shade?" Ginny asked.

"It's a sorcerer or sorceress taken over by an evil spirit. See, there are different types of magic even in Alagaesia. Sorcerers get their magic by calling upon spirits. This itself isn't bad. It's when the sorcerer summons a spirit too powerful, and evil, for him to handle, he becomes possessed, and becomes Shade," Eragon explained.

"Enough of this talk," Mrs. Weasley said after a few moments silence. "I believe it's time for bed. Eragon, you'd best be off to bed if you're to leave at first light."

"Yes, ma'am," Eragon said, hiding a smile.


	12. On the Run and In Hiding

A/N: I assume everyone has read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. If not… be warned, I'm incorporating it into my story. I'm not going fully in depth with the DH scenes. I've got enough to try to write without wracking my poor brain into getting precise details for something everyone should have at least some vague idea about. So, excuse the rushed scenes of this and any future chapters like this one.

* * *

"My Lord," Severus Snape bowed his greasy head to the Dark Lord. 

"Once the Ministry is taken, you will become Headmaster of Hogwarts," Voldemort said. "I want you to implement any rule to keep the students in check. And, have the Carrows as head of discipline."

"Everything will be as you wish, my Lord," Snape said smoothly.

"Does anyone know how Lucius's boy is doing?" Voldemort asked, changing the subject rather abruptly.

"No one has been in contact with him since he left the country to do your bidding," Snape said.

"For his family's sake, I would hope he hasn't deserted our cause," Voldemort threatened.

Voldemort ended the private meeting between the two then. Nagini, the great snake that was also Voldemort's horcrux, slithered towards him. He absently stroked his pet's head with his fingers.

_Soon, everything will be mine, and Harry Potter will be dead, _He thought. _And no one will get in my way!_

* * *

Harry woke, his scar burning a bit. It wasn't the searing pain he felt when he crossed into Voldemort's mind, but it hurt nonetheless. Voldemort must have taken care of some business that pleased him. 

Rubbing it, he saw that it was still dark out, with just a hint of light. It was time to get up anyway, if he was to say bye to Eragon. He looked over, and found that Ron was still sleeping. Picking up his pillow, he threw it and hit Ron in the face. Ron woke up angry.

"Why'd you do that, I was having such a nice dream!" Ron demanded in a hiss.

"Don't you want to say bye to Eragon? This may be the last we see him for a while," Harry said. "It's almost first light."

"Alright, alright, I'm up, now. And I was just about to…. Never mind that," Ron said.

Harry dismissed the last with a shrug. Who was he to force Ron to tell his dream? Harry got up and dressed quickly. Ron was slower, still quite groggy from sleep.

Downstairs, Hermione was already up. Ginny was up, too. Harry couldn't afford to put Ginny in harms way by dating her. Not only would he not forgive himself if something happened, but Ron would be down his throat too.

Eragon was already up, too. He was packed and ready, waiting for his friends to wish him luck. Garrow didn't need a cage, for Eragon had trained the bird to stay close when not off delivering mail.

"This is bye, for now, I guess," Harry said as they all walked out to the back door where Saphira was waiting.

"Remember, if anything happens, send Hedwig. If I don't hear from you for say, two weeks, I'll send Garrow," Eragon said.

"Let us know what's going on in Alagaesia, too!" Hermione replied.

"Fair enough," Eragon said.

_Time to go, little one,_ Saphira said, nudging her Rider with her nose.

"Alright, Saphira! Let me say good bye first," Eragon laughed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"See you!" the group called as Eragon swiftly mounted.

"Remember, if you need any help, I'll be glad to help!" Eragon said.

Then Saphira took off, into the twilight sky. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watched as all too soon the Rider and dragon became a speck in the sky.

"Let's go back inside," Harry said.

"Mum's going to make us work, you know, with the wedding and all," Ron said.

Ron's prediction came true. There was still so much work to be done for the wedding, and Harry's birthday, which happened to be the day before the wedding. When Harry's birthday came, the house was almost ready for the wedding the next day.

Hermione had gotten Harry a new Sneakoscope, and Ron had to give Harry his present in private. It was a book called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

During the dinner that night, however, Scrimgeour came. The Minister of Magic wanted to see Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. It was about Dumbledore's will.

"Do any of you know why Albus Dumbledore would give Ron the Deluminator?" Scrimgeour asked after reading the first item of the will.

"No," Ron said.

"Hmm. I see. Well, the next item, to Hermione Granger, a book called, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Perhaps there's a code inside the book?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, there's no code," Hermione said after a glancing through the book. It was written in runes.

"And finally, Mr. Harry Potter," Scrimgeour said, "Gets an old Snitch. The one he caught in his first game. There must be something inside."

Harry thought for sure that it would open when he touched it, but it didn't, to his relief. He looked at Scrimgeour.

"It also says in the will that you are to have the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but that wasn't in Dumbledore's power to give," Scrimgeour said. "It belongs to Hogwarts."

"But Harry pulled that sword from the Sorting Hat! It should belong to him!" Hermione jumped up.

"Yeah!" Ron added, jumping up as well.

"Dumbledore left a mission for you, to kill You-Know-Who with Gryffindor's sword!" Scrimgeour accused them.

"That's an interesting theory. Has anyone tried to ram a sword through Voldemort?" Harry asked.

The Weasley family came in then, wanting to know what the shouting was about. The Minister of Magic looked flustered a moment, and then said, "We just had a difference of opinions. Good day," and with that, he left out the front door.

"What did he want to speak to the three of you about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Dumbledore's will," Harry said, and left it at that.

The rest of dinner was quiet, and hurried. It was as if something big was going to go down, and soon.

That night, when Ron was almost asleep, Harry thought of something. Why wasn't he in trouble for the bit of magic he performed in Alagaesia? When he asked Ron this, all he got was a "Dunno. Could have been interference from something, or perhaps the Trace doesn't work when you're out of country. Don't worry about it."

The next day was the wedding. It was the first wedding Harry had ever been to, so he really couldn't compare Muggle weddings to wizarding weddings. Unfortunately, in the interest to keep him safe in the unknown times, he had to pretend to be someone else, a distant cousin to the Weasley family, by using Polyjuice Potion.

Harry had, of course, read the Daily Prophet that had the article of Rita Skeeter's book, and he began to have doubts about Dumbledore. The Weasleys' Aunt Muriel only added to his doubts. Everyone around him told him to keep true to the image he already had of Dumbledore, but he wanted the truth. He would just have to find out on his own. Which meant waiting for a bit, at least.

It was during the reception that the lynx Patronus came with the message that the Ministry had fallen. Then the Death Eaters came, and everyone scrambled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apparated to a busy street in London. Muggles hurried along, not noticing the trio who suddenly appeared.

"Follow me," Hermione told the other two. It was nearing twilight, and she led the way to an old, twenty-four hour café. Hermione, who was dressed in a blue dress with a beaded bag, pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak from the bag and ordered him to put it on. Harry did so.

"How did you fit that in there?" Ron asked.

"I used a spell to expand the space in the bag. This morning, I packed everything I thought we'd need to hunt the horcruxes," Hermione said.

"Voldemort was busy while we were gone, wasn't he?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But even if we were home, we couldn't have done a bloody thing about it."

Just then, two big, familiar looking men walked into the café. They sat behind the booth that the trio had sat in. Harry kept staring at their faces; quite sure that he knew them from somewhere. When they started pulling out their wands did it hit him: these were Death Eaters!

Harry pulled out his own wand quickly, and Stunned one of the Death Eaters. The other's spell barely missed Ron by a hair. Hermione shrieked, and Harry cast the stunning spell on the other Death Eater.

The waitress, who had just come out to take Ron and Hermione's orders, screamed at the site of the two men slumped over.

"For the love of—" Hermione stated. "I'll have to use a memory charm, on all of them."

"How'd they find us so quickly?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione yelled. They had already stunned the waitress. Hermione performed the memory charm, and the three Disapparated. They went to Number 12, Grimould Place.

"Will we be safe here?" Ron asked. "Snape knows the place."

"Forgot about that," Harry said. "But didn't the Order put spells up to protect it from Death Eaters?"

"That's no guarantee," Hermione said.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!"

"We'll just have to take our chances," Harry said.

Once they had disarmed the spell Mad-Eye Moody had cast to protect the place from Snape, they warily went up the stairs and looked around. Seeing nothing alarming, they settled down in a room and went to sleep.

The next day, Harry realized that he'd left Hedwig behind. How were they to keep in touch with Eragon now? He hoped Hedwig would be okay.

"Now what?" Ron asked later that morning.

"We look for horcruxes. What else?" Harry said.

"Dunno," Ron admitted.

"We have to find out who R.A.B. is, first. That's the only clue we have," Hermione said.

It took three days for them to get accustomed enough to the house to explore it. Harry found part of a letter his mom wrote Sirius when he was one years old in Sirius's old room. He looked around for the next page, but it was missing.

The house looked like it had been gone through. Papers fluttered, and no room was spared. There was one room that was locked, but Hermione unlocked it with a spell. It was Regulus's room.

It suddenly dawned on the trio that they had found R.A.B. But the room had also been rummaged through, and the real locket was nowhere to be found.

As the three sat in the kitchen, thinking it over, Hermione asked about Kreacher. The house elf should had a habit of stealing things back from the Order, so maybe he would know where the locket was. First, Harry checked Kreacher's cupboard. It wasn't there.

"Kreacher!" Harry summoned his house elf.

When the house elf appeared, Harry asked the elf about the locket, and told him to answer truthfully. When Kreacher had confirmed that yes, he did steal the locket back, and yes, Mundungus Fletcher had come and stolen it and anything else of value, Harry asked how the locket had come into the Regulus's possession in the first place.

Kreacher told how Voldemort needed an elf for a test subject for the hiding place of the locket. Then he told how Regulus had become disaffected, and drank the potion, just as Kreacher had done a few years before, and told Kreacher to destroy the locket.

Then, Harry gave the locket Regulus had used to replace the horcrux to Kreacher. Kreacher was ecstatic at such a kind act.

"Now, Kreacher, would you please get Mundungus Fletcher and bring him here?" Harry asked after the elf had gotten over the shock. The house elf promptly went to do his job.

"Harry, I think that was the kindest act Kreacher has seen in years," Hermione said after Kreacher disappeared.

"I think you're right," Harry said. "All he needed was a little kindness."

They waited three days, even forgetting that Kreacher had gone to get Mundungus. When Mundungus realized where he was and who was there, he was apologetic for stealing everything. He said he already sold the candlesticks…

"We don't care about that stuff," Harry said.

"Then what did you have me brought here for?" Mundungus asked.

"There was a locket with the stuff you stole. That is what we want," Harry said.

"I don't have it. It was taken from me by some woman in the Ministry. A toad like woman," Mundungus cowered.

"I believe you," Harry said. "You may leave."

Once Mundungus was gone, the three sat, waiting for another to say something.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "I guess we break into the ministry."


End file.
